Guardians
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: After defeating the dark signers the signers find out there's a bigger threat out there. However unknown to all of them they have allies who had waited and watched them. My first fanfic please rate
1. New Friend

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters in this fanfic. Seriously though I know I lost something.

Chapter one new friends.

It hadn't been that long since the Signers defeated the Dark Signers and they saved the Satellite from being destroyed. Yusei moved in with the twins Luna and Leo because he had become the new King of Turbo Duels and he had to live with them so he could accept the challenges. Akiza was living with her parents and Jack was still living in his penthouse. Every once in while the Signers would get together at either Jack's, Akiza's, or the twins' place for a get together. The twins saw Yusei as a big brother figure more than anything and liked being with him along with Yanagi and Bolt Tanner (Yusei's facility friends). Unknown to all of them new forces were setting upon New Domino City.

The day began the same as it usually did for Yusei, being a big brother figure for the twins, he was making breakfast for them early in the morning. "Good Morning Yusei." Luna said as she went to the kitchen. "Good Morning Luna. You're up early aren't you? Breakfast isn't ready yet." Yusei replied. "I had a really weird dream and I couldn't sleep." She responded. "What was your dream about?" he asked as he served the eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the plates. "It's the weirdest thing I can't remember most of it." Luna answered. "All I remember is seeing something like a geoglyph in the shape of a phoenix and a deep voice saying 'Don't worry I'll protect you with my life', then a flash of light and I woke up." "Really? We should probably tell Goodwin to see if he knows anything about that, but for now let's have breakfast. Where's your brother?" "I'm right here?" Leo said entering the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Eat up it's almost time for school." Yusei said as he placed the plates on the table.

As they ate Luna couldn't stop thinking about her dream and what it could mean. 'Maybe I'll talk to Akiza about it since she's a psychic duelist.' "Hey Yusei is it okay if I don't come straight home after class?" she asked. "Depends, where are you going?" Yusei replied. "I want to visit Akiza to ask her something, you know girl stuff." Luna answered. "Sure just call her before going." Yusei answered. "Alright."

Shortly after finishing breakfast Luna got the phone and dialed the phone of Akiza's parents. "Hello?" answered Mrs. Izinsky "Hello this is Luna, is Akiza there?" "I'm sorry but she got her own apartment a few days ago, but I can give her I can give you her number." "Okay thanks."  
"Sure it's 553-8945." "Okay I got it down thanks." She then hung up and dialed the number. "Hello?" "Yes hello Akiza?" "Yes" "It's Luna I'm calling to know if it's okay with you for me to come over after school." "Sure, at what time?" "About 3:45, wait I don't know where you live." "Then how'd you get my number?" "I called you parents and your mom answered." "Alright well first (Sorry but I don't know the area so I don't know where to go) and that's how you get here. Got it?" "Alright got it bye." "Bye."

After breakfast Leo and Luna got ready for school and walked to school. When they got to school Leo greeted his friend Dexter. "Good Morning Leo, Luna." Dexter greeted. "Good morning" greeted the twins. "What's with her?" Dexter asked Leo noticing Luna was somewhat distant. "I don't know but let's get to class before we're late and get detention." Leo said rushing his best friend and twin sister into the school.

"Good morning class." greeted the teacher. "We have a new student transferring to this school. Come on in." she signaled. Then a boy entered the classroom with short black hair and blue eyes who wore tattered black pants, a green t-shirt that had 'Genius by Birth, Slacker by Choice.' on it, a vest with a flame on the front, and wrist bands. As everyone muttered the teacher wrote his name on the board and said "Why don't you introduce yourself?" "Hello my name is Shawn Damon Garrett but my friends call me Cronos it's a pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself. "Well does anyone have any questions for him?" the teacher asked. "Why do they call you Kronos?" Luna asked. "Well I played a video game called Bloody Roar Extreme and my favorite character is a warrior named Cronos who turned into a phoenix." he responded with a nervous smile. "Well let's start class. Shawn sit next to Luna." the teacher said pointing at a seat to the right of Luna. As he walked to his seat he looked at Luna with a smile and said "Well I guess I'll be sitting next to you." Luna looked at him sensing something familiar about his presence and responded "I guess so." She smiled at him with slight blush. As class progressed Luna was still thinking about her dream. Unable to concentrate she began looking around the classroom and noticed the silhouette of what looked like a phoenix near Shawn but it vanished. 'Must be my imagination' she thought. As class continued the teacher asked Shawn about half the time to see how much he knew about what they were learning in this class.

During lunch Luna, Leo, and Dexter decided to eat lunch outside under a large oak tree that was in the school yard. As they ate the three of them heard something like faint snoring. "Did you guys here something?" asked Leo. "Yeah kinda like snoring." said Dexter. "It's coming from there." Luna said pointing at someone sleeping on the branch. "HEY!!!" Leo yelled at the person causing him to stumble and fall off the branch. "Hi" Shawn greeted as he held onto the branch yawning. "What are you doing up there?" asked Luna. "Taking a small nap, how about you guys." he responded. "Having lunch." Leo said continuing to eat. "Would you like to join us?" Luna asked. "Sure, why not." Shawn responded letting go of the branch. "Hey what are you doing?!" Dexter exclaimed seeing him fall from as Shawn fell from a height of about 45 feet of the tree and landed on his feet. "How'd you do that?!" Leo questioned with total disbelief. "Birds can land on their feet the same as cats." he responded. "Oh-kay" Leo responded in a confused tone. "Eh how about we just eat because I suck at explaining things." As they ate Luna saw her birth was faintly glowing, but it was different than when Jack and Yusei dueled or when they dueled the dark signers. Rather than hurting it caused her a feeling of security. "Hey, you guys wanna duel after school?" Shawn asked. "I'd like to but I have something to do after school." Luna replied. "Hey, why don't you duel me you can you come to my house after school." Leo said with excitement. "Alright just lead the way, oh man I knew I had forgotten something before I came!" Shawn exclaimed. "What did you forget?" asked Dexter. "I forgot where I parked my motorcycle." he responded. "You have a duel runner?!" "No just a motorcycle because I can't maintain control of it while dueling. That and I slightly modified for protection." "Wait how can you own a bike if your, what, ten years old" Luna questioned. "Well I have a license but I kinda have some arrest warrants for street racing. Hey! Shouldn't we get to back to class the bell rang."

They headed back to class and were there just before they were late. As class continued Leo was waiting impatiently for class to end so he and Cronos could duel. 'Man I wish this class would end quickly.' he thought. Then a small piece a paper landed on his desk. He opened and read the note. "Leo could would like to share what the note says with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked. "I don't think you want me to." Leo responded. "Read It." "Do you think Mr. Stein knows that his fly's undone?" Then he looked down, saw his zipper, and quickly rushed to pull it up. After a brief laughter the class continued.

After class Shawn remembered where he had parked his motorcycle and gave Leo and Dexter a ride back to the Tops while Luna Headed to Akiza's apartment.


	2. Dreams, Games, and News

Guardians

Chapter 2 Dreams, Games, and News

Luna arrived at Akiza's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and was greeted by Akiza. "Hi Luna, what's up?" "Hi Akiza" Luna greeted in return. Luna entered the apartment and was guided to the living room by Akiza. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked the young girl. "I had a weird dream and I wanted to tell someone about it and, well I thought you'd be the best person to tell." Luna answered. "Alright why don't you start?" Akiza encouraged her. "Well… _Flashback_

Luna was walking on a sidewalk and began to sense something. 'What is that?' she wondered. As she kept walking her birthmark began glowing but it didn't hurt like in previous times. She felt a strange sense of security, something made her feel safe. Right then a creature charged at her. Paralyzed by fear she could move. She tried to scream but nothing, no sound came out of her mouth. As the creature got closer and closer she really started to freak out, but right then an enormous fire ball incinerated the creature. "Are you alright mistress?" the figure said in a somewhat deep voice, "Who are you?" she asked still in awe. "I am your guardian." he answered. "Well thank you." "I'm here to serve you, I will protect with my life milady." Then a geoglyph shaped like a phoenix appeared all around them and a nearly blinding flash of light and everything went white.

_End Flashback_

"and that's what happened," Luna finished explaining her dream. Akiza was simply still listening. "Not just that but today at school my birthmark began glowing and I felt that same sense of security I had in my dream." "I see. Was there a new student or something?" Akiza asked. "As a matter of fact there was a boy named Shawn something. Actually Leo's dueling him at home right now." Luna responded. "Why don't we head to your house and I can check him out." "Okay just don't freak him out." "Let's go then." Then Akiza and Luna headed for the tops area.

Once they arrived at Luna's and Leo's place they entered and found Yusei relaxing on the couch playing Marvel vs. Capcom 2. "Hey Yusei I'm home and I brought company." she announced. "Hey Luna. Hi Akiza." Yusei greeted. "Yusei where are Leo and Shawn?" Luna asked. "Think they're in the balcony." Yusei responded walking towards the balcony. When they got on the balcony they saw Leo having his Power Tool Dragon on the field and Shawn with the Dark Magician Girl and a monster that looked like an angel surrounded by a blue aura. "My draw!" declared Shawn. "Now I'm going to activate the spell Galactic Fusion to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with Galactic Hero Shadow Vampire to summon Galactic Hero Vampire Princess!" Then just as Shawn had announced a girl with white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wearing a reddish brown old style gown appeared before him. "Plus guess what as long as this Princess is on the field I can use her Necromancer ability to revive a monster from my graveyard so I'm bringing back my Moonlight Magician and I'm summoning the Tuner monster Magma Soldier." Then a man also surrounded by a blue aura and a creature made of magma appeared in front of him. "Now I'm tuning Magma Soldier with Moonlight Magician to synchro summon Omni Warrior Tokoyonokuni Karite" Then Magma Soldier began to glow and became a ring that Moonlight Magician went through and seven orbs came out of him aligning in a row and shooting a light. From that light emerged a creature made of light. "and when this monster is summoned it's night of the fallen because I can bring back any number of monsters from my graveyard so I'm bringing back Galactic Hero Earth Guardian, Galactic Hero Angel of Chaos, and Galactic Hero Celestial Apprentice." Right then three lights shot out of his graveyard and a wolf with wings, a warrior with one angel wing and one demon wing, and an angel with pink wing and a double sided scythe appeared in front of him. "Now I'm activating the ritual spell Universal Galaxy and I'm going to tribute my Aqua Angel and Earth Guardian." then as the card arose and three planets surrounded the wolf and the blue angel and three lines connected the three planets. Then a black hole formed in the center and swallowed up the two monsters. "NOW COME FORTH Universal Hero Galaxus (Level 12, Light, Ritual/Warrior/Effect, 4000/4000)!" He exclaimed as an enormous figure emerged from the black hole causing a near earth quake as it stood thousands of feet tall. "Now his ATK points increase 600 for each Galactic Hero in my graveyard and 1200 for each Galactic Hero on the field increasing his ATK to 13000 and now Universal Hero Galaxus end this with Cosmic Nova!" Shawn ordered. Then Galaxus fired a red beam from his hand which destroyed Power Tool Dragon and forced Leo's life points to 0. "Whoa." was all Luna, Akiza, and Yusei could say as the enormous hologram vanished before their eyes. "What kind of deck was that?" asked Dexter sitting on a chair. "It's one of a kind. It's the Galactic Hero deck." Shawn replied with small blush just noticing Luna. Yusei and Akiza noticed this and smiled to each other. "Hang on why haven't I heard of this deck?" Akiza asked. "Well it's one of the few Hero decks. There's the Elemental Heroes, the Destiny Heroes, Evil Heroes, my Galactic Heroes, and as a matter of fact they are three other hero decks." he answered. "I've heard those rumors." Yusei said. "Actually they're not rumors I've dueled the three decks underground but I heard that the duelists left the city." "So Luna who's that." Shawn asked her looking at Akiza. "Hello I'm Akiza Izinsky nice to meet you." she introduced herself. "Hello I'm Shawn Damon Garrett but some people call Kronos it's an honor to meet you." he introduced himself dropping to one knee. "Why did you do that?" asked Leo. "It's something we're taught in my family. Whenever we meet a lady we're taught to kneel down before her. Something about chivalry." "Wait how come you didn't do today in class?" Luna asked. "It doesn't apply to meeting a group of people." Shawn replied kneeling to Luna's feet.

Shortly after they headed back inside and as they did Yusei noticed something on the newspaper. "Hey guys check this out." Yusei said showing them the first page that red "Mysterious Hero Burns Through Crime in New Domino." "Yeah I read about that some kid stopped a robbery at some store and melted their weapons. It says that all the criminals remembered was fire blocking them and a figure walking through it before passing out and waking up in jail." Akiza commented. "Does the hot head have a name?" asked Shawn. "The criminals said that he referred to himself as Inferno and they said something about his wrists had tattoos that were glowing and a phoenix on his back." "Hang on did you say a phoenix?!" Luna abruptly nearly yelled. "Yes, wait you don't suppose that…" Akiza began "Yes we need to find this guy." Luna continued. "I'll call Jack and Crow to have them meet us at downtown." Yusei said. "Hey guys sorry but I have to be heading home now. See you tomorrow." Shawn said as he headed out the door. "Alright see you later." Leo waved at him. After everyone waved goodbye they got ready to leave and left after Yusei called Jack and Crow.


	3. To Catch a Hero

Guardians

Chapter 3 To Catch a Hero

Once everyone met downtown they decided to split into pairs.

"Alright Leo and Crow head east, Akiza and Luna head west, and Jack and I will head south now let's go." Yusei said.

"Let's go" everyone said in Unison splitting up wearing their duel disks on guard, just in case.

" So who is this person were looking for?" asked Jack.

"Someone we believe to be connected to a tracking to a dream Luna had about a phoenix shaped geoglyph." Yusei responded.

"Hang on, did you say geoglyph?!" he asked.

" That's right."

" So you think this guy might be a dark signer?"

" We're not sure, that's why we're looking for him."

Over with Crow and Leo. They were hard at work searching when they heard a noise.

"What was?" asked Crow.

"My stomach, I haven't had any dinner yet." Leo replied rubbing his stomach.

"Well, why don't we grab a burger I haven't had dinner either." Crow suggested.

"Let's go. Besides the cancer to an empty stomachs, right?" Leo said as they entered a burger joint.

Akiza and Luna were searching different place of a dangerous until Luna spotted a figure heading for an alleyway.

"Akiza look!" Luna exclaimed as the figure moved quickly into the alley. They ran after it but when they got there it was gone.

"He couldn't have gone far." Luna said looking around.

"I have an idea." Akiza said.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"This guy is supposed to be a hero right?"

"Right."

"And I'm still the Black Rose so why don't we make like I'm attacking you and maybe he'll come." Akiza suggested.

"Good idea and let's try it." Luna said.

Akiza drew her duel disk and with as evil a voice as she could muster said "You are now mine child prepare for your doom." Right then two chain came out of the shadows and grabbed Akiza's duel disk and Luna's duel disk. Then nine figures stepped out of the shadows with and evil laughter.

"Well hello there ladies." said one of the guys that stepped out whose duel disk was chained to Akiza's.

"What do say we have a little fun." said the guy who's duel disk was chained to Luna's.

Right then the screech of bird was heard in the air and gun shots lit up the darkness of the night sky which broke the chains.

"Put the toys away boys. You shouldn't play rough with girls." said a kid who desended into the alley. As he desended Luna blushed noticing his vest and shirt were open and well let's just say that for an 11 year old she could tell he worked out.

"What is this holloween?" asked another of the thugs.

"You want to attack these girls two on nine. You're nothing but worthless and pathetic thugs who can't do anything for yourselves so..." he began as all the thugs began summoning out left to right: Summoned Skull, Gaia Knight The Force of Earth, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Vampire Lord, Dark Magician, Rabid Horseman, Judgeman, Ansatsu, Lightning Skull Archfiend. "Well, well. TRY THIS!!! I summon Galactic Phoenix and Phoenix Dragon!" he yelled out placing two card on his duel disk.

Right then a bird made of nothing but fire and a dragon with feathers, a beak, about six wings, and talons appeared and caused a bright blinding blaze. When the light died down Luna and Akiza saw the kid standing and all the other guys on the ground with their duel disks turned to ash.

"Whoa." Luna said amazed as Akiza was still trying to process what she had just witnessed.

"Thank you." Luna said approaching him.

Right then his eyes widened. "Watch out!" he said jumping towards Luna and Akiza as he sprouted wings and grabbed hold of both of them and caused ring of fire that threw the figures, put his hands on their shoulders, wrapped his wings around them, and were surrounded by fire swallowed by it.

"You may have gotten away this time but next time I'll get you." said a male's voice as he pulled out a screw that was stabbed into the ground. "But next time you won't be so lucky." he said with a sadistic smile.


	4. A History Lesson

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or most of the characters in this story. Sorry about taking so long on this one but I've had a bit of writers block and I've had a lot of school work. Also please review, the more reviews the better.

Chapter 4 History Lesson

Luna began to awaken feeling a hand on her right shoulder.

"W-what happened?" she said still in a daze. Then she saw a red wing on her and Akiza on the floor also covered with a red wing. "Akiza wake up." Luna said as she began to shake the older signer.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked still in a daze.

"I don't know but I think he saved us." Luna said pointing at the unconscious boy on the floor. "Oh My God!" she said realizing something.

"What is it?" asked Akiza.

"Look." she said pointing to the boys back which had about seven six inch nails sticking out it.

"Oh, oh wow." Akiza said somewhat shocked.

"Do you think we should try to pul them out?" Luna asked a little worried.

"Maybe, Luna try to find a rag or some kind of cloth." she instructed.

"Okay." she responded leaving to search. About seven minutes later she she returned with a torn up shirt.

"Will this work?" she asked handing it to her.

"Perfect." Then she proceeded to pull the nails out one by one covered in blood and dropped them on the rag until she got the last one. "That should to it."

"Is he...?"

"I don't know." Akiza said tearing some of the shoulder of her top to make makeshift bandages to cover some the wounds.

"Here try this." Luna said taking her jacket off and handing it to Akize.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay" then Akiza tore the jacket to cover the rest of the wounds and tighten them. "There, all we can do now is wait."

"Where are we anyway?" Luna asked looking around.

"Good qustion."

"We're in the 72nd district of southern New Domino." they heard the boy's voice as he tried to get up.

"Hey don't strain yourself, you took a pretty hard hit." Akiza said helping him up.

"That's an understatement." Luna said also helping him up. "How do you feel?"

"I've had better days." he responded. "But enough about me are you two okay?"

"We're fine but it's you who got hurt." Akiza said.

"Yes thank you for saving us." Luna said bowing.

"Please stop. I protected you because it is my purpose." he said putting his hand out to Luna with a smile. A little uncertain she took his hand. Right then a pillar of light appeared that engulfed them along with Akiza.

At the same time Jack and Yusei were still searching when they saw a large pillar of light.

"What's that?" asked Leo looking out the window of the diner to see a pillar of light.

"I don't know but look." Crow said looking at the glowing mark on his arm.

"Whoa." Leo said as suddenly they both vanished.

Jack and Yusei continued to search when both their birthmarks started glowing intensely.

"What's going on?" asked Yusei.

"I don't know but look!" Jack said noticing the pillar of light northeast from where they were.

"What the?" Yusei asked just before both of them vanished along with their duel runners.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as she floated in a white space.

"It is a warning." she heard an echoeing voice say.

"Where are you?" she asked the voice.

"Turn around." Luna did as she was told and saw him floating behind her with his eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" she asked confused.

"I am Inferno the Guardian Signer of the Phoenix. Meaning I am your guardian." he responded.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to show you the threat that is to come. In the past just as you have done the Signers defeated the Dark Signers but a threat was sensed and so five others were chosen to protect the Signers. These five were known as the Guardian Signers. We were given different abilities in order for each us to protect the signer we became connected to." he explained as their surroundings suddenly changed and they found themselves in a strange forrest.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Luna asked very confused.

"Look down." he said simply.

Luna looked and saw a man and a woman walking through the forrest, both wearing cloaks, until they stopped in front of a large tree. "Who are they?"

"Just keep watching." he replied simply.

"What are we doing here mistress?" asked the man as he removed the hood if his cloak revealing red hair and bright red eyes. Seeing this Luna became very suprised.

"Wait is that you?"

"No that is the original Inferno." he replied in an emotionless voice.

Then the woman took her hood off revealing her beautiful face with the same hair color as Luna but with her hair reaching to her knees. "It is here." she replied.

"What is?"

"Look." she said pointing at one of the several trees surrounding them as a silhouette moved rapidly and landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name's Aaron and I am here to deliver a message for the signers from my master." the other man said clearing his voice. "We want the you to join us in the conquest of this world." he said tossing a small stone that the woman caught.

"I'm sorry but we must decline. We Signers were chosen to protect humanity not conquer it." the woman said tossing the stone back.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"You heard her we're not interested." he said holding the hilt of his sword.

"Wait." she ordered. "I sense that there is something else. Why are you really here?"

The man looked down a moment and took a deep breath. "I want to join you." he said kneeling down. "I'm tired of seeing death after death. These monsters just kill for fun and they do nothing but disrespect me." Aaron said almost in tears.

"It's fine friend." Inferno said smiling as he helped Aaron up.

"Excuse me but why does your sword have that hole." Aaron asked noticing the shape of the hole was somewhat familiar to him.

"I don't know. I never really paid attention to it." Inferno replied.

"Try this." Aaron suggested said handing Inferno a ruby which appeared to be the exact same shape as the space on the sword.

"Where did you get this?" Inferno asked becoming serious as he took the ruby from Aaron.

"I found a small wooden box with this and seven other stones but I prefer to carry this one because it's my lucky color." he explained.

"Excuse me." Luna began. "I understand that there's a new threat and all but what does this have to do with anything?" she asked turning around.

"Observe." he replied simply. As she turned around the imagery changed and suddenly there were four warriors fighting. Luna could tell by the armors they wore that two were female and the other two were males. One of the girls had a blue armor with the helmet blue almost in the shape of an old English helmet but with the eyes looking like a shark's mouth the was open while she held a frozen sword, one of the guys wore an armor that was yellow and green with wings and seemed to be able to spin into small tornado, the other girl had a white armor with wings, wearing a white tiger helmet in which the mouth was the eyes which were open for Luna to see the girls eyes were white and wielded what seemed to be a spear with a sword at the other end of it, and the other guy had a black and purple armor who carried a sword with a zigzagged blade that seemed to have a dark aura. Then she looked down to see two more girls running with two other guys, one of whom she saw to be Inferno.

"Now!" he yelled as all four of them jumped high and in mid air shined brightly which revealed their armors. Inferno's being red and gold, one of the girls had a pale blue armor with a sword that was nothing but lightning, the other guys armor didn't really really seem different with the exception that it seemed he could manipulate it at will and carried a sword which could cut through anything, and a girl who's armor was green in which the helmet had horns with a very large hammer which she seemed to be using to break her enemies to pieces.

"Excuse me but you said you were my guardian, right?" Luna asked a little confused.

"Correct." Inferno replied.

"So that would mean that Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow each have a guardian too, right?" she continued.

"Yes." Inferno replied.

"Then how come there's the original Inferno and seven others if their are only five guardians?"

"Because when the guardians were given their powers it wasn't by selection. Each began to manifest their powers but Inferno, Aquatica, Cyclone, Angel, and Shadow were the first to be found. Later on three more were found. Electrix, Titan, and Terra. When the three were found they were given a choice. Help protect and fight along with the signers or be returned to normal."

"I'm afraid that I can't currently answers. All I can say is that the new threat is only known by the name The Night Hunters." he said before the their surroundings changed once more showing the eight warriors that had been fighting before going after several of the shadows into what appeared to be a temple before the five guardians began focusing all their energy to their swords causing each of them to glow in a different color each and all five lights shot into the temple causing it to vanish but the five warriors looked like they could barely stand.

"If you don't mind my asking but, how will we know who's guardian it is when they appear?" Luna asked curiously.

"I can not answer that. All I can say is that when each of your friends finds their guardians they will be able to tell with their birthmarks. Outside of that I can say no more. And remember that each of you must first meet your guardian and then figure out who he or she is in order for them to reveal themselves to you, that also includes you."

"What?"

"I can't transform in front of you or really speak to you of anything relating to me as Inferno." he began to explained. "It is a test that each signer must pass. In order to connect with their guardian each signer must find out their guardian's identity."

"Wait but what if one of us gets attacked?" Luna asked concerned.

"Until the others appear I will be able to sense when any of you is attacked. However that only means that I will be a surrogate guardian until each of the others appear." he responded as all of a sudden everything faded into white.

About 45 Minutes Later

"W-what happend?" Luna said as she began to wake up in the warehouse in which they had been before.

"To tell you the truth I don't know or remember anything that happend after you and Akiza patching me up." Inferno responded.

"So why didn't you leave?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to protect you but since you and the others were unconcious I decided to stay until all of you woke up. Particularly since Yusei, Jack and Crow seem to be the drivers it seemed like a better idea to wait for them to wake up before leaving. You wanna do something till everyone else wakes up." Inferno explained.

"I guess, but what?" she replied.

"Talk I guess. Since I am your guardian what if I let you ask me anything you want." he suggested.

"Okay. I have been curious about one thing."

"What?"

"If you have powers why do you use guns?"

"Well personally I don't like to use my powers unless it's absolutely necessary. I actually carry three guns. Two of them are loaded but the third uses tranq darts which is the one I use the most."

About two to three hours of pointless conversation later.

As Inferno and Luna continued talking they heard some groaning and saw the others began to wake up.

"Akiza, Leo, Crow, Yusei, Jack are you guys okay?" Luna asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Yusei responded. "Everyone okay?"

"I'm alright." Leo said getting up.

"Same here." Crow said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"I'm fine." Akiza said.

"Well I guess I should go." Inferno said as he began to walk away.

"Wait just a moment!" Jack said angrily. "Just who are you? Are you a dark signer?!"

Inferno stopped. "No I am the Guardian Signer of the Phoenix. Luna's guardian." then he walked out stopping at the door. "And by the way you really shouldn't be so quick to judge, afterall" then he turned to face them. "each of you had a guardian too and they may not take to kindly to you asking them if they are a dark signer."

"Wait, but how will we know when out guardians appear?" Yusei asked.

"Like this." Then Inferno's wrists began to glow along with a phoenix shape on his back along with Luna's birth mark. "Well, see you around and thanks for treating my wounds." he said just before being swallowed by fire and vanishing.


	5. The Following Day

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or most of the characters in this story. Once again sorry for the lateness but outside of school I don't have internet access. I'm in this one guess who I am. I dare you, guess who I am.

Chapter 5 The Following Day

Luna woke up the next day earlier than usual because she was having trouble staying asleep. Once she got up Luna decided to get ready even though it was still really early, so neither Yusei nor Leo were up yet. After showering and making herself some breakfast she saw she still saw there was still about three hours until she had to leave and about one until Yusei got up so she decided to get on her laptop to listen to her music in the living room. As she listened a familiar voice began to speak to her.

"Luna do you really think that boy Inferno can be trusted?" Regulus asked her.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure but something tells me that I can." Luna replied taking her one of earphones off. "After all I think all that stuff he showed me did happen. Now I just have to figure out who he is."

"Well if you trust him then I do as well." Regulus replied. "Although I did sense something strange about that boy in your class."

"Who Shawn?"

"Yes. I believe he can also speak to duel spirits."

"What makes you say that?"

"When he entered the classroom I sensed something in him. Almost like another presense."

"I see." then Luna smiled. "I think I just figured it out, but I need to confirm." Right then she heard foot steps.

"Hey morning Luna. Aren't you up kind of early?" Yusei asked yawning.

"Yeah but I was having trouble sleeping and I figured it might be a better idea to just get ready." she replied.

"How long have you been up for?" Yusei asked a little concerned.

"About half an hour maybe fourty five minutes." she answered taking a sip of the coffee she had prepared.

"What about Leo, is he up yet?"

"No. He's a very heavy sleeper. Not even an earthquake could wake him up." Luna giggled.

"Well you want some breakfast?" Yusei asked heading for the kitchen.

"No thanks I already ate." Luna responded also walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Yusei there's something I need to tell you." Luna said as Yusei got some eggs out of the fridge.

"What is it?"

"Inferno showed me something I think you should know. There's a..."

"I know." Yusei interupted. "We all saw what you saw."

"Wait you saw, but how?" Luna questioned.

"I'm not really sure, first Jack and I were looking for Inferno the suddenly we saw a pillar of light and the we were floating in a white space watching everything." Yusei explained as he got some coffee.

"So you know about the whole you and the others having guardians too right?"

"And that we have to find out their identities before they reveal themselves to us. Yeah we heard everything. So any idea as to who Inferno is?" Yusei asked.

"I have an idea but I'm gonna need to get a home late to confirm my suspicion." Luna said winking at Regulus as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well alright just be careful." Yusei said messing up luna's hair.

"I will." she said brushing her hair again.

"It's very interesting."

"What?"

"I've just been thinking. You know you, Akiza, Jack and I have dragons."

"Yeah."

"Do you think they will to?"

"Actually they seem to have dragons because when Inferno rescued Akiza and me he summoned out two monsters. One had the name Galactic Phoenix and the other he called Phoenix Dragon." Luna explained.

"Well like I said just be careful." Yusei said. After making himself some breakfast Yusei turned the tv on to see if there was anything interesting on. "Well it doesn't seem like anything's is on yet."

"It's still like 6:30 in the morning so that's probably why."

"Well let's watch the news then."

At the same time at Shawn's house he had just gotten out of the shower and was making a phone call.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Yes hello. Master Ken?" Shawn asked.

"Oh Shawn it's good to hear from you. How's everything?" Ken greeted cheerfully

"It's fine but I have a bit of a problem." Shawn began to explain blushing a little.

"What is it? Have you made contact with your signer?" Ken asked.

"Yes but when I'm around her I feel strange." Shawn explained as his blush began to deepen.

"Strange? In what manner?"

"I'm not sure. I feel somewhat nervous around her and..."

"Say no more. I think I know what's wrong." Ken interupted.

"What is it master?" Shawn asked.

"You, my pupil, are flustered." Ken explained.

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

"Simply put: You are in love."

"Oh wow." was all Shawn could say.

"So what's her name?" Ken asked curiously.

"Luna." Shawn sighed.

"By the way have any of the other guardians appeared?"

"Not yet."

"Did you receive the images of the other guardians I emailed you?"

"I actually haven't had a chance to check it."

"Well it's quite late so I guess I should go." Ken said yawning.

"Okay good bye and thank you master."

"Anytime, well take care." Ken said before hanging up.

"So this is what being in love feels like." Shawn said as he smiled and picked up his guitar to practice a little.

"So what are you going to do?" asked a voice.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure because I've never felt like this around a girl before. Even when I trained with Natalie I never felt like this."

"Just be careful Shawn." the voice said worried.

"You don't have to worry about me Fen, and haven't I told you to relax." Shawn said with a smile.

By now Leo had just gotten up and was taking a shower. Afterwards he went to get some breakfast and noticed Luna was already ready.

"How long have you been up for?" Leo asked Luna.

"About two hours ago." she replied.

"Why so early?" Leo yawned.

"I had trouble sleeping." Luna answered finishing her coffee.

"Hey did we have any homework?" Leo asked.

"No but I think we have a test today." Luna teased.

"Really?!" Leo asked panicing.

"No." she replied.

"Well I better get ready." Leo said irritated as he ran to his room. After eating breakfast Yusei took them to school. When they arrived Leo and Luna headed for their class. About two minutes before the late bell rang Shawn ran into the room.

"Just made it." Shawn sighed as he tried to catch his breath. Noticing the teacher hadn't arrived yet Shawn headed for his seat panting.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she and Leo turned to Shawn.

"I woke up early.... but I..... started to practice..... guitar and..... I lost track..... of time." Shawn explained still panting. Leo couldn't help but laugh to himself while Luna just sighed at his immaturity.

"Well class let's get started." Mr. Stein said entering the room. "Today we'll start with a bit of duel history."

"Sweet." Shawn said still panting.

"Is something wrong Shawn?" Mr. Stein asked concerned.

"No..... I'm..... fine..... just..... ran..... school." Shawn panted. "Ahem I'm fine."

"Very well then lets begin the lesson." As class started Luna continued to think about what would be the best way to confirm her suspicions while Shawn thought of what his master had told him about what he felt towards Luna he began to realize that he was staring at her and turned away in an attempt to keep his mind on class. When lunch time came Shawn left without anyone noticing, Leo and Dexter headed for the roof, and Luna tried looking for Shawn unaware of the fact that Shawn was trying to avoid her, for fairly obvious reasons.

"Shawn?" Luna asked looking up the tree where he had fallen asleep the day before.

'Damn' Shawn thought realizing that trying to hide in a place where he fell asleep the day before wasn't as good an idea as he originally thought. "Hi Luna." Shawn greeted nervously as he jumped off the branch.

"Shawn can we talk for a moment?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Shawn responded as he began to feel extremely nervous.

"I just wanted to asked you something." she said noticing that Shawn was acting a little strange. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said smiling which earned a slight blush from Luna. Then they heard a song that seemed to have come out of no where. "Oh sorry Luna that's my phone." he said pulling his cell phone out. "Hello."

"Now's your chance man tell her how you feel." the voice said.

"Fernie?! How did you get my number." Shawn almost shouted.

"Master Ken called me and said you might need some help with a girl." Fernie said with a mischevious tone of voice.

"I can't do that!" Shawn said panicing.

"Look I know you feel freaked out around her but if you don't tell her now you might regret it later on man." Fernie said trying to get Shawn to have an epiphany.

"Don't you think I know that?! It's just that..." Shawn began just before he realized Luna could hear what he was saying. "Sorry Luna but I have talk to this guy." Shawn apoligized.

"No it's fine. I'll see in back in class." Luna said with a smile.

"Alright and I'm really sorry." he said bowing his head before taking off.

'Well I guess this means I'm going to have to go with plan b.' Luna thought to herself.

"It's just that I've never felt this way around a girl before and I'm afraid to screw up and end up with her hating me. Especially since I'm her guardian." Shawn said looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" Fernie yelled in shock causing Shawn to almost drop his phone.

"Great I think I just went deaf." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Sorry it just caught me by suprise." Fernie apoligized. "So have you given her any kind of clue?"

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked confused.

"Well like leaving her a secret note or maybe leaving her chocolates on her backpack or locker." Fernie asked.

"No I just met her do you really I would have done something like that so soon after meeting her?" Shawn asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. By the way nice jacket." Fernie complimented.

"Thanks. Hey wait how do you know what I'm wearing?!" Shawn asked suprised.

"Look at the store across the street." Fernie said with a small laughter as Shawn looked ahead. "Now look at the on the right side." Shawn did as he was told and saw Fernie sticking head out of the top of the tree. "What's up?" Fernie said smiling.

"How long have you been there for?"

"Long enough to see you panic in front of her." Fernie responded. "Look I get you're nervous. I mean hell I've been in that same situation a few times myself."

"Were you able to tell her?" Shawn asked cautiously.

"I wish. I wound up leaving love letters without a signed name." Fernie said with a sigh. "Look I wanna help you because I was too much of a coward to tell her what I felt and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Especially since your her guardian you have to be sure you stay on good terms with her." Fernie explained.

"Look I'll keep that in mind but lunch is almost over so I've gotta go." Shawn said quickly.

"Alright later and good luck. Hey and before I forget Jason asked me to tell you he has some new toys. Later then." Fernie said before hanging up.

'Well I guess I'd better head back to class but I'm gonna have to check with Jason later, at least until I figure this thing out with Luna.' Shawn thought to himself as he ate the bag of Takis he saved for lunch. After the bell rang to head back to class Shawn headed back still feeling uncertain. Once he entered the class a man wearing a pair of white jeans, horn rimmed glasses, and had one part in the front of his hair right side with blue highlight, the left side with red, with his right side burn purple, and the left one yellow entered the classroom.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Mattews your substitute teacher due to Mr. Stein getting a violent case diarrea." Mr. Mattews explained. Leo couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Now could someone tell me Mr. Stein left off?"

"We were about to get into fusion." one of the students female students said.

"Alright then I'll start with a double lesson." Mr. Mattews began to explain. "It will be a tag team duel between Shawn and Luna..." he said as Shawn and Luna looked at each other and Shawn began to feel a little uncomfortable. "vs Kylie and Faust." he said pointing to a blond girl with green eyes who wore the magenta uniform with a black wrist band and a boy with voilet hair and brown eyes who had the blue uniform with a glove on his left hand that had a dented piece metal on it. "Now consider this duel a test. I won't grade you on who wins or loses but how well you work together and if you fusion summon you will get extra credit. Now that I've explained let's head outside." he said leading the class outside. Once outside he handed each of them a duel disk and the four students walked to their sides. "And begin." Mr. Mattews said as the four duel disks came into duel mode, the four students place their decks inside them. (Faust 4000 LP, Shawn 4000 LP, Kylie 4000 LP, Luna 4000 LP)

"I'll go first. My draw!" Faust said drawing as he grinned at Shawn. "I'll start by placing a card face down then I'll summon out my Marauding Captain (Level 3, Warrior/Effect, Earth, 1200/400) in attack mode." he said placing a card on his duel disk which caused a man in an armor with a cape and two swords appeared before him along with another card that was face down. "Now I activate his effect. Since Marauding Captain was normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Level 4, Warrior/Tuner, Fire, 1600/600) in attack mode." then a woman wearing ninja like clothes appeared with red hair, a sword, and a scarf. "Now I'm tuning Rose with my Captain..." he began to say as Rose jumped and suddenly four green rings flew down as his Marauding Captain flew through the rings and became transparent causing three shining orbs which aligned in the tunnel and shot a bright light. "The warrior of the blades now comes to the showdown. Bring forth the twin swords. Meet my ace. Synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum (Level 7, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Earth, 2200/1300) in attack mode." The from the tunnel of light a monster emerged in a somewhat broken armor with a tattered red cape, wearing a skull with horns, and had two swords on his back. "Now I end my turn."

"My draw then." Shawn said grinning at Faust which confused Luna, Kylie, and everyone else in the class. "I start by playing two face downs and summoning Galactic Hero Shield Fiend (Level 2, Fiend/Tuner, Dark, 100/3000) in attack mode." he said placing a card on his first slot. Then an odd looking creature with mechanical legs, no face, and a large shield appeared. "Now, like you, I play my monster's effect which allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster straight out of my deck so I'm bringing out Galactic Hero Silent Vampire (Level 4, Zombie/Effect, Dark, 1600/1100) on to the battle field." he said as a woman with bat wings, red eyes and waitress clothes appeared in front of him. "Now I'm tuning Shield Fiend with Silent Vampire." he said as Shield Fiend suddenly began glowing and split into two shining orbs that became green rings. Then just like Faust's monster Silent Vampire flew through the rings and became transparent as four more orbs aligned themselves and a bright light shot out of the tunnel. "From the heavens emerges the one who with is one with the blazing force. Unleash the explosive power of the sun." he chanted. "Synchro summon. Light the heavens Galactic Hero Burning Angel (Level 6, Pyro/Synchro/Effect, Fire, 2300/1900)!" Then from the tunnel of light a girl with whitish blond hair with white wings wearing a long white skirt, anklets, and metallic gloves holding a long staff that had a crucifix on the top with a reddish orangish aura flew in front of him. "Now because she was Synchro Summoned successfully I can return a tuner monster in my graveyard to my hand so I'm returning Shield Fiend to my hand." he explained as the card slid out of his graveyard. "Now Burning Angel attack Urbellum with burning slash!" Shawn ordered. Upon command his monster flew upwards and began to fly to Urbellum.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown trap Gravity Bind!" Faust declared as his card arose causing waves to appear on both monsters. "Now no monster above level 3 can attack as long as this card remains on the field." he explained.

"Wanna bet? I activate a face down. The continous trap Worm Hole!" Shawn said pointing at his face down which began to rise causing a vortex to appear on Faust's trap before it was sucked in.

"What happend?" Faust asked as he and everyone else looked in shock.

"A worm hole just opened up." Shawn began to explain. "This trap creates a hole in space that causes one card to be sent through time. However there's no way to tell how many turns it'll be gone for. It can be from one turn to even thirty turns or even more." he explained. 'The problem with that is that there's no way to know how long it'll be before it comes back.' Shawn though to himself. 'Oh well.' "Now Angel's effect comes into play which increase her ATK points 500 points for each card in my hand giving her a 2000 point boost." he explained his angel flew and slashed Urbellum causing him to explode.

"No!" Faust almost yelled. (Faust 1900 LP) 'I need to get rid of his trap so I can bring back my Gravity Bind.' Faust thought to himself looking at his partner. Then Kylie smiled and nodded to which Faust replied with another nod.

"I end my turn." Shawn said.

"Alright then my draw!" Kylie declared. "First I'll activate the spell card Dian Keto The Cure Master to raise my partner's life points." Kylie said. (Faust 2900 LP) "Now I play the Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Worm Hole!" she continued as the card arose shooting lightning at Shawn's card causing it to shatter.

"Nice going." Faust complimented.

"Thanks." Kylie replied.

"Hang on what happend? Where's my Gravity Bind?" Faust asked.

"Shawn what happend to his trap?" Luna asked.

"I'm assuming you guys didn't entirely understand what I said before." Shawn began.

"What do you mean?" Faust asked.

"I said that it created a worm hole which caused it to go through time remember?" Everyone nodded. "Let me ask you something. If you go into a cave what do you think would happen if the entrance was blocked or collapsed?" Shawn asked.

"You'd be trapped." Kylie answered.

"Exactly. The opening was just destroyed so your trap is gone." Shawn explained.

"You took that long to explain that?" Faust said with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not good giving short explanations." Shawn said with a smile.

"Well then I summon The Creator Incarnate (Level 4 Warrior/Effect, Light, 1600/1500) in attack mode." Kylie said placing the card on her duel disk causing a man in a golden roman like armor with a red cape appeared before her. "Now I release The Creator Incarnate to special summon The Creator (Level 8, Thunder/Effect, Light, 2300/3000) in attack mode!" she said as her monster was swollowed into a colorful orb and from it an enormous monster who seemed to stand miles high with a golden aura. "Now I activate my monster's effect. Once per turn I can revive a monster from the grave by sending a card from my hand to my graveyard." she explained as she slid a card from her hand to her graveyard. "Now I bring back X-Saber Urbellum." she said as a light shot out of Faust's graveyard and Urbellum reappeared before him. "Now I activate the equipment spell card Elf's Light and I equip it to The Creator to give him a 400 point bonus so his power goes up to 2700. Now Creator attack his Burning Angel." Kylie ordered as her monster raised it's giant fist. Shawn sighed and looked up. Then Burning Angel began to fly upwards as The Creator's fist began heading for her she began glowing and there was an explosion with smoke covering everything. As the smoke began to clear it was revealed that Burning Angel stood there. (Kylie 2400 LP)

"What happend?" Faust asked as everyone but Shawn looked in shock.

"That I'm afraid you forgot Burning Angel's effect." Shawn began to explain.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked. "Your monster's effect is activates when she attacks, right?"

"Wrong. Burning Angel's effect is triggered anytime she's in a battle and unfortunetly when The Creator attacked my monster's ATK points went up by 2000 again." Shawn finished explaining.

"I see." Kylie said with a sigh. "Well then I'll play two face downs and I'll end my turn." she said sliding two more cards that appeared in front of her.

"Okay my draw then." Luna said drawing a card. 'What is this?' she thought seeing that the card she had drawn wasn't one she remembered being in her deck. Even though the card was unfamiliar to her something inside her heart was telling her that she knew what the card did. "I'll start by activating Double's Fusion." Luna said sliding the card into her duel disk. "With this card I can pick a monster from my hand and a monster from my partner's hand and if they're compatible both monsters go to the graveyard and I can special summon a fusion monster who has the monsters as fusion material so I choose Sunlight Unicorn (Level 4, Beast/Effect, Light, 1800/1000)." she said showing the card to Kylie and Faust and the spell card stood before her.

"Then I'll choose Galactic Hero Infernal Knight (Level 4, Warrior/Effect, Dark, 1400/2000)." Shawn said showing the card to Kylie and Faust as suddenly both monsters were absorbed into the spell card. Then out of it a monster emerged. A man wearing an armor on a unicorn which had become black and it's sapphire mane now burn bright red along with its horn which now had lava like edge's and the knight had a matching black armor with horns and had a large sword which had a black handle, a black guard with a ruby on it, and a black blade. "Now I summon Uniforce Knight (Level 6, Warrior/Effect, Fire, 2400/2300)!" Luna said as the monster stood in front of her on his steed.

'Heh. So this is what the Guardian/Signer unison can do.' Shawn thought to himself

"Now I equip my monster with Horn of the Unicorn to raise it's ATK points by 700 for them to go to 3100." Luna said as the horn on the steed suddenly became brighter. "I summon a monster in defense mode then I attack Urbellum with Uniforce Knight. Knight's slash." Luna ordered as the unicorn suddenly began to charging at Urbellum when Kylie raised her hand.

"I activate both my facedowns." Kylie said. "First I'm playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Horn of the Unicorn" she said as her first card stood and shot lightning at Luna's card and shattered it. "and Negate Attack to protect my partner's monster." she finished as Uniforce Knight suddenly stopped right before striking Urbellum.

"Then I'll play one card face down and I end my turn." Luna said sliding a card into her duel disk.

"My draw then!" Faust said. "I'll start by activating the spell card Polymerization to fuse my King's Knight (Level 4, Warrior/Effect, Light, 1600/1400), Queen's Knight (Level 4, Warrior, Light, 1500/1600), and Jack's Knight (Level 5, Warrior, Light, 1900/1000)," he said as the three cards were absorbed into a swirl and from it a new monster stood. "I fusion summon Arcana Knight Joker (Level 8, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Light, 3800/2500) in attack mode!" he said as a monster with a large armor and a long white sword now stood before him. "Now Arcana Knight Joker attack Uniforce Knight!" Faust commanded. As Arcana Knight jumped towards Uniforce something caused him to stop and was forced to land back where he was at before unable to move. "What happend?!" Faust asked in shock.

"I activated my trap card." Shawn said.

"You mean you have a Gravity Bind too?"Faust asked still in shock.

"No I'm using yours against you. I activated my trap card Copy Trap which can copy the effect of any trap card that has been played so I copied your Gravity Bind." Shawn explained as the image on his trap card changed to the image of the Gravity Bind.

"Fine then I end my turn." Faust said.

"Alright my draw!" Shawn declared. 'If it's a joker he played then maybe I should show him another or perhaps a queen of hearts.' he thought to himself with a smile. "I'll start by with the spell card Polymerization." he said as the card appeared in front of him. "I'll use it to merge Galactic Hero Shadow Vampire (Level 7, Zombie/Effect, Dark, 2250/1650) with the Dark Magician Girl (Level 6, Spellcaster, Dark, 2000/1700)"

"What?!" Faust yelled in disbelief. "How can you have a card that rare.?"

Shawn simply smiled. "I fusion summon Galactic Hero Vampire Princess (Level 7, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, Dark, 2750/1950) in attack mode." he said as both monsters were aborbed into a vortex that suddenly became dark and another monster appeared. This monster wore had whitish blond hair, red eyes, and an old english style red dress. "Now I activate Galactic Hero Silent Vampire's second effect from the graveyard. Now by removing her from my graveyard I can special summon any monster from my deck." he explained as the card slid out of his graveyard. "So I special summon Celestial Dragon (Level 6, Dragon/Effect, Light, 2450/2500) in attack mode and I end my turn." Shawn said nodding at Luna. Luna smiled and nodded back.

"My draw" Kylie said. "First I remove The Creator and The Creator Incarnate from my graveyard to special summon Soul of Purity and Light (Level 6, Fairy/Effect, Light, 2000/1800) in attack mode." she said as a white transparent spirit appeared in front of her before it flew behind her with a smile. "Now I summon Servant of Catabolism (Level 3, Aqua/Effect, Light, 700/800) attack mode." she said as another creature that kinda looked like a snail appeared in front of her. "Now Servant of Catabolism attack Shawn directly!" she commanded as the creature began to spin and jumped and struck Shawn square in the chest causing him to crouch down. (Shawn 3300 LP) "I end my turn."

"My draw then." Luna said drawing. "I'll start by activating Uniforce Knight's effect. By destroying one card on our side of the field I can destroy one card you guys control. So I destroy Copy Trap to target your Soul of Purity and Light." she explained as Shawn's trap suddenly shrank and flew to Uniforce Knight. Then he threw the card to Kylie's monster and exploded.

"No way." Kylie said in disbelief.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Gravekeeper's Servant. Now each time you guys declare an attack you have to send the top card from your decks to the graveyard. Now I activate the trap card Fairy Wind which destroys all other face up spell and traps and deals all of us 300 points of damage for each one." Luna explained as a storm like wind destroyed her spell and hit all four of them at the same time causing all four of them to crouch down in pain. (Luna 3700 LP, Kylie 2100 LP, Shawn 3000 LP, Faust 2600 LP) "Now I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Luna said placing a monster face down.

"My turn then." Faust said drawing. "I'll start by equipping my Arcana Knight Joker with the spell card Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to increase my monster's ATK to 4200." he explained as another sword appeared that he took. "Now Arcana Knight Joker take down his Vampire Princess!" Faust commanded as his monster began charging. Then when his monster was about to slash Shawn's monster there was an explosion. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared they saw Shawn's monster was still standing while Faust's was gone. (Faust 1950 LP) "What happend?!" Faust asked in complete shock.

"Did you really think that a joker could defeat a princess?" Shawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Faust asked as he started getting frustrated.

"Vampire Princess has a number of effects. Out of which you triggered the first. Whenever a monster targets Vampire Princess its ATK points are split in half." Shawn explained.

"No way." Faust said still in disbelief.

"Not only that. When a monster is destroyed by my princess it becomes her slave." Shawn finished explaining as a light suddenly shot out of Faust's graveyard and his monster appeared in front of Vampire Princess kneeling in to her feet then stood up and stepped next to her as his eyes began to glow in red.

"Well then I summon a monster defense mode, I'll lay a card face down, and I'll end my turn." Faust said as two new cards appeared in front of him.

"Well then my draw!" Shawn said. "Well this is certainly a suprised." he said with a smile. "Well I guess it's time to end this duel. And it starts with this the spell card Synchro Fusion. This card allows me to fuse a fusion material synchro monster on the field with a fusion material synchro monster that hasn't been summoned." he explained. "Now I'm fusing Galactic Hero Burning Angel with Galactic Hero Aqua Angel (Level 6, Aqua/Synchro/Effect, Water, 2400/2400)." Then another monster who looked like Burning Angel but who had a one piece dress that wass completely white and was surrounded by a blue aura appeared next to her. Suddenly both angels flew into the air and suddenly began to spin back to back rapidly which caused a bright light to shoot out into the sky. "When the lights of angels unite and become one it's force becomes pure. The light shines down upon the world." he chanted as raised his hand. "Now I call upon the force. Advanced Fusion! Fly freely Galactic Hero Flare Angel (Level 8, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, Light, 3100/2500)" he said as an angel emerged from the sky and began to descend. "And guess what. When this Flare Angel is fusion summoned she automatically destroys every monster in defense mode." he explained just before his monster suddenly expelled a large amount of energy which destroyed the only defense monster on the field. "Now I activate Flare Angel's second effect which allows me to destroy a monster on my side of the field in order to destroy monsters on the field equal to the monster's level that you control so I'm releasing Celestial Dragon a level 6 monster and I'll destroy only monsters you two have." he explained as suddenly Flare Angel jumped on Celestial Dragon and headed to Kylie's and Faust's monsters before she jumped off and Celestial Dragon crashed into the destroying all of them.

"No way!" Kylie and Faust gasped in shock.

"Now because my dragon was sent from the field to the graveyard I can special summon any monster from my deck that includes Galactic in its name so I'm bringing out Galactic Hero Knight Esquire (Level 5, Warrior/Union, Earth, 1900/1600)." Shawn explained as a monster who seemed to be wearing a very heavy armor appeared. "Now I'm equipping Knight Esquire to Flare Angel." Then Knight Esquire seperated into different pieces of armor and attached himself to Flare Angel. "Not only that but any monster Knight Esquire is equipped to a monster that monster can attack twice per turn."

"No way!"

"Now Flare Angel end this with Shine Wing Slash." Shawn ordered as his monster's wings became very bright and headed for Faust and Kylie.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown trap Mirror Force." Faust said as one of his face down card stood and then turned grey and shattered. "What happend?!"

"Flare Angel negates the effect of any trap whenever a she's equipped with something." Shawn explained as Flare Angel continued flying towards Kylie and Faust until she slashed both of them which caused them to kneel down in pain. (Faust 0 LP, Kylie 0 LP)

"The winners of this duel Luna and Shawn!" Mr. Mattews said raising his right hand. "From what I've seen you each have exceptional skills so I'm grading all of you with an A+ except for Shawn." he said. "You get a B plus the extra credit from two fusion summons raises you to an A." he finished explaining as Shawn just noddded. "Now the next duel will begin Yuki and Johnny" he said looking at a blond girl with violet colored eyes who's uniform had a ripped left sleeve and had a patch on the right one along with a boy who wore the jacket of his uniform open and had red hair with brown eyes. "and their opponents will be Skylar and Mattew." he said look at a girl who had wore a cap with her uniform and a boy who for some reason wore a headband with his uniform. Then Kylie, Faust, Luna, and Shawn took the duel disks Mr. Mattews had given them and gave them to the next students. After they inserted their decks they started the duel.

'Good thing that school's almost over.' Shawn thought to himself.

"Excuse me. Shawn?" Luna asked approaching him.

"Wha. Oh uh sorry. What's up?" he replied nervously.

"I just wanted to ask. Is this yours?" she asked handing him the Double's Fusion spell card.

"Actually believe it or not that card belongs to you." Shawn said as he place the card back in Luna's hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Um Shawn? Can I have my hand back?" she asked. At first he really wasn't paying too much attention to it but then he realized he was holding onto Luna's hand and took his hand back quickly blushing. Luna couldn't help but blush and giggle a bit which caused Shawn to blush more. As class progressed more duels were seen until class was almost over and it the turn of the last four students.

"Great! It seems that all of you have indeed great team work skills!" Mr. Mattews said enthusiastically. "Well class is almost over and we have time for one more duel. It will be Alice and Elliot vs Leo and Olivia!" he announced as the four took their positions apart from each other. "Now remember. Do your best and have fun. Now begin."

While the final duel progressed Shawn was watching the duel he began to think about a text message he had recieved earlier from the only one of his cousins who knew where he lived. Her message was saying that she was going to be staying with him for a few weeks. Thinking of this Shawn couldn't help but feel excited since he hadn't seen her since he was like five or six. As he began to think back to the last time he saw her he didn't notice that he started laughing. Noticing this Luna pulled on Shawn's arm which caused him to get back reality.

"Shawn are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine I was just remembering something from when I was younger." Shawn replied with a chuckle. "So how's the duel going for your brother?"

"Not too good." she said. "Just look."

(Alice 3100 LP ,Elliot 2600 LP ,Leo 1350 LP ,Olivia 1500 LP) As he looked at the field he saw that Leo had one monster on the field. "Hey Luna what monster is that?" Shawn asked.

"It's what Leo best monster. Power Tool Dragon (Level 7, Machine/Synchro/Effect, Earth, 2300/2500)." Luna replied. As he took another look he saw that Olivia had two monsters on the field but facedown, Alice had two monsters as well and Elliot had three but one was face down.

"My draw!" Elliot said. Then he gave a large grin. "Let's you get past this. I tribute my facedown monster along with my Victoria (Level 4, Fairy/Effect, Light, 1800/1500) to summon Angel 07 (Level 7, Fairy/Effect, Light, 2500/1500)!" he said as the two cards were absorbed into two small colorful orbs that got together and formed a larger one. Out of which a monster emerged wearing very large robes and large armor on its shoulders. "Angel 07 destroy his Power Tool Dragon." Upon command Angel 07 began to charge at Leo's monster.

"You may attack but I activate my dragon's effect. By destroying a card equipped to my monster it isn't destroyed." Leo explained.

"You wish." Elliot began. "You see when Angel 07 is tribute summoned all other monster effects are negated so you can't protect your monster." he explained as his monster destroyed Leo's.

"No way!" Leo exclaimed suprised as Elliot's monster destroyed Leo's.

"Now I attack you directly with Assault Mercinary (Level 4, Warrior/Effect, Earth, 1800/300)." he said as his monster charged at Leo and knocked him down. (Leo 0 LP) "And since I sent Assault Armor to the graveyard this turn my monster can attack twice so I attack Olivia's left side facedown monster." Elliot said.

"Which one?" Olivia asked. "Your left or my left?"

"My left." he said pointing at her card. "And I activate my facedown trap Strike Slash to give my monster a 700 point boost and since my monster is attacking a defense monster you're still taking damage." he said as his monster destroyed one of her monster which had no defense points. (Olivia 0 LP)

"Well as far as I could tell all of you did great so all four of you get an A+." Mr. Mattews said as he wrote down everyone's grades. "Well we finished right on time." he said as they bell began to ring. "Class dismissed." Then everyone just walked out of the school. Shawn began heading back to his house. As he did someone began to follow him. While he walked he noticed that someone was following him.

As he walked started remembering a song and couldn't help but hum as he walked before he started to sing. "When this began. I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused. And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me. But all that they can see the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose. Just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own." As Shawn sang the person continued following him. Knowing who was following him Shawn though it would be a better idea to go in a slightly longer way to avoid traffic. "I want to heal. I want to feel. What I thought was never real. I want to let go all the pain I've felt so long. Erase all the pain till it's gone. I want to heal. I want to feel. Like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. And I got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused. Looking everywhere only to find that it's not I imagined it all in my mind. So what am I? What do I have? Negative in need cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose. Nothing to gain hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I want to heal. I want to feel. What I though was never real. I want to let go all the pain I felt so long. Erase all the pain till it's gone. I want heal. I want to feel. Like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own. I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything until I break away from me. I will break away. I'm flying myself today. I want to heal. I want to feel. What I thought was never real. I want to let go all the pain I felt so long. Erase all the pain till it's gone. I want to heal. I want to feel. Like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. I want to heal. I want to feel like I somewhere I belong. I want to heal. I want to feel like I somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong." As he sang Shawn sensed the person kept staying hidden so he decided to just talk to them. While he walked Shawn saw an alleyway and he ran into it while being followed. However when the person went to the dead end alley they turned to leave but Shawn stood behind them when they turned which caused a gasp.

"So you already figured it out." Shawn said looking at the person.

"So you are Inferno." Luna said.

"Yes I am." Shawn admitted.

"So what now?" Luna asked.

"Well I guess since we're Gaurdian and Signer you wanna come over to my place so we can talk." Shawn suggested.

"Okay I guess." Luna said as they started walking.

"Well this it." Shawn said as they arrived at the front door of his house. "What do you think?" he asked as he opened the front door.

"It's nice." Luna said entering. "Wow." Luna said as she saw the living room had brown carpet, a big tv, like three different game systems, two couches and a couple of paintings on the wall. "At what time will your parents come back at?" she asked.

"I live by myself." Shawn replied. "You hungry?"

"A little." Luna replied.

"How does left over sirloin burgers sound?" Shawn asked looking in fridge.

"Sounds good." Luna said.

"Great." Shawn said turning the stove on.

"So Shawn how long have you lived by yourself?" Luna asked Shawn from the living room.

"About a year and a half. By the way Luna if you want to turn the tv on. The remote's on the couch and you can take off your shoes if you want." Shawn called out from the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks. By the way Shawn. How did you pay for all the furniture and everything else?" Luna asked.

"I have a job." Shawn replied as he pulled some burger buns from his pantry. "Luna do you want ketchup, mustard or mayo on yours?"

"Sure." Luna replied

"You want the standard burger veggies?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Luna replied. Once he finished making them he came out of the kitchen with two plate that had two burgers each. He handed one to Luna and put the other one on the coffee table.

"You want some coke?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Luna replied right before she took a bite of one of her burgers. "Wow these are really good." she said.

"Thanks." Shawn replied coming out of the kitchen with two medium sized cups. "Well let's see what's on then." he said checking the tv.

"So Shawn who taught you to cook?" Luna asked.

"Well uh..." Then Shawn stood up and turned to her. "I'm half vampire." he said hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"I'm half vampire." Shawn repeated as his nails became claws, his fangs grew, and his eyes became cat like. This caused Luna to become frightened. "Don't worry." he said turning back to normal. "I'm not the kind that servives on people's blood. The kind that I am have a special ability, you see whenever I bite someone I gain any skills and knowledge they have at that time." he explained hoping to calm Luna down.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked a little confused.

"For example say I were to bite Yusei. Then I would be as good an engineer as he is. Or say I bit Akiza then I'd become a psycic duelist too. Problem there being how long it would take me to control those powers." Shawn explained.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked before she took another bite of one of the burgers.

"Well using skills is one thing, but learning how to control and use powers is gennerally much harder." Shawn explained.

"So where do you work at?" Luna asked taking another bite of her burger.

"I'll show you after you we finish eating." Shawn said before finishing his first burger.

"Okay." Luna said before she also finished her first burger.

"Also before I forget. I can actually read minds too but it's something that I only use in case of emergency." Shawn said.

"Wait you can read people's minds?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Not just people. I can read the mind of anything alive." Shawn began to explain. "Just about anything from babies, animals, even plants." he explained. After they both finished their burgers Shawn led Luna up the stairs and into his room.

"Shawn why are we in this bedroom?" Luna asked as she became a little uncomfortable.

"This is why." Shawn said as he approached the phone that was next to the bed and dailed some numbers and laid on the bed. "Sit or lay on the bed." Shawn told Luna.

"Okay." Luna said still uncomfortable and sat down. Right then the bed's headboard arose and the other part slid down which caused both of them to slide into a hole that opened on the floor. As they slid into a strange room. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I guess you could refer to this as my HQ." Shawn said walking to a stand that had a sword in it. "This is Fennikusu or Fen for short." he said getting the sword which had golden markings on the handle, a black gaurd that was shaped like a ring of flames, and a hilt that was red.

"You named your sword?" Luna asked.

"Not quite." Shawn replied.

"It was already my name when we met." they heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" Luna asked looking around.

"I am here." the voices said from behind Shawn.

"Luna I'd like you to meet Fen. The spirit of my sword." Shawn said as a spirit that look human but surrounded fire stood next to him.

"Wait the spirit of you sword?" Luna asked.

"Yes. You see like you I can see duel spirits." Shawn explained. "Oh yeah before I forget. You guys can come out now."

"Who are you talking to?" Luna asked. Then Shawn pulled his deck out and placed on a table. Right then some lights shot out of his deck and several monsters appeared around them.

"Since they spend most of their time with me I let them relax when I come back." Shawn explained. "Anyway you wanted to know what my job is right?" he asked. Luna just nodded. Then he approached a very large monitor, on the keyboard he hit a few keys, and the monitor turned on. "Please display today's targets." he said.

"Targets?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Shawn said looking at the monitor as several pictures of different people appeared, some of which had X's on them. "This is my job." he said.

"Why are there people with X's on their pictures?" Luna asked.

"Those are captured targets. You see ,as cliché as it sounds, I'm what most people call a bounty hunter." Shawn explained.

"A bounty hunter?" Luna asked confused.

"Yeah. You see I get images from different parts of the world from different countries to capture criminals that not even their police forces can capture." Shawn continued explaining. "Take a look at this guy." Shawn said pointing at the image of a guy who had three scars on his right cheek and one on his left eye that had an X on the image. "This is guy's known as Elin. Wanted for thirteen counts of first degree murder, four counts of kidnapping, and two counts a armed robbery." he explained.

"Wow. How did you capture him?" Luna asked.

"Well sometime before I came to New Domino city I went through a place called Erision City. Unfortunetly for me I had just finished my training but I hadn't learned Fen's name yet so I didn't yet have a sword or the ability to fly. I helped a man who told me his name was Roger." Shawn began explaining. "After I helped from being mugged he asked me if I wanted to eat at his house and I accepted. When we got there he allowed me to spend the night. The next day I left to find a job to make some money to buy a plane ticket. As I walked I remembered that Roger's wife told me that a friend of hers was looking for someone to file things in the police station so I went to ask. When I went in no one noticed me so I kept going until I saw a board that looked like a map that had eight points that seemed to be close to each other which one of the officers said were the points where murders had occured. The thing that they hadn't noticed was that the points were in fact forming a shape. When I noticed this I left." he continued explaining as he picked up his deck. "When I got to where the place that was directly in the middle of those points it was an abandoned building which as though it turned out the police hadn't even bothered checking becuase it had been closed a few months earlier. When I got there I saw that the place was still really dusty and did seem abandoned except for one door that didn't even have spider web on it. But when I went through that door I fell into a hole and wound up in a dark room. When I got up I started trying to find a light switch and the lights suddenly turned on." he kept going as he looked at his deck.

"What happend then?" Luna asked feeling excited.

"Well as though it turned out he knew who I was and he had me fight a couple of robots. However the robots were very strong and I was getting beaten up badly. At least until I heard him." Shawn said.

"Who?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fennikusu." Shawn responded. "As I lay there I heard a voice that was telling me to keep fighting before I saw the source. Then I felt a surge of power and I wound up destroyed all the robots. Then Elin himself came to where I was. Unsure of what to expect I stood in an offesive stance. As he approached me he said that I had been the only one to pass his test and gave me this as a reward." he said as he pulled out his Dark Magician Girl card. "He also said something that I will never forget."

"What did he say?" Luna asked.

"He said: 'You have done well young warrior and this is your reward. However always remember that everything and everyone are as capable of good as they are of evil. Which side dominates you will be decided by not only your choice but by your emotions and your will to fight. And always remember that to win you may need to use the darkness within your heart.' in a pretty ominous tone." Shawn quoted. "Wierd enough after that he let me take him in. When we got to the Police Station he said that when I got here to go to some place in main street and look for a guy named Jason whom I've become friends with." he finished telling her.

"Is he dangerous?" Luna asked.

"Nah. He's a really mellow guy." Shawn replied.

"By the way I've wanted to ask you something." Luna said.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"If you have powers why do you use guns?" Luna asked.

"The main reason is that if I use my powers I might burn them or worse. When I use guns I have very good aim which allows me to catch them with less destruction. Even if I do hurt them a little." Shawn said.

"Where do you get your guns from?" Luna asked as she went to where Shawn had some guns on the wall.

"You remember the friend I told you about? Jason." Shawn asked.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"Well when Elin told me about Jason I didn't know what to expect but when I met him it turned out he's an arms dealer and since then he's been helping me by selling me new weapons, modifying my current weapons, and selling me ammo." Shawn explained. "In fact a friend gave me a message that he wanted to show me something. Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Will it be dangerous?" Luna asked concerned.

"I doubt it. The guy works out of his basement." Shawn replied.

"I guess. But before I forget I'm going to need to get home at around eight." Luna said.

"No problem." Shawn said as he went near a red motorcycle. "Either way it won't take too long." Shawn said getting on the motorcycle.

"Wait aren't you kind of young to be driving a motorcycle?" Luna asked concerned.

"Not if you built it customized with special safety features." Shawn replied handing Luna a helmet.

"Well okay I guess." Luna said uncertain as she put the helmet on. Then Shawn pressed a button that was on the motorcycle and they took off. As he drove Shawn started blush when he remembered that Luna was grabbing onto him but tried to stay focused on driving.

"Hey Shawn?" Luna yelled due to the wind.

"Yeah?" Shawn replied.

"How did you build this?" Luna asked.

"You remember what I told you before about what happens if I bite someone?" Shawn asked.

"I think so." Luna replied.

"That was how. The only real problem was that the guy I bit works with people who race illegally so when I built this I wound up putting a small amount of nitrogen in it." Shawn explained. "But the positive thing is that I was able to add an extra feature to my bike."

"What feature?" Luna asked.

"Flight." Shawn replied making a turn. "Alright we're here." he said slowing to a stop as he went into a driveway before he drove into the garage and turned his bike off. As the garage door closed Luna became nervous. "Don't worry Luna he's not aggresive." he said trying to comfort Luna as he approached a door and knocked on it.

"Password?" a voice asked.

"Do we really have to go through this everytime?" Shawn asked annoyed.

"Password?" the voice pressed.

"Who's the man? Your the man." he said with an angry look.

"Come in." the voice said as the door opened.

"Real mature Jason." he said as they entered the room and Jason was on the floor laughing. "So what's the new toy Fernie said you had?"

"Ah yes." Jason said standing up. "It's actually there are only two of a kind." he said pressing a button on a table which caused a small pillar on the wall to open revealing a small hand gun that looked almost futuristic. "And I happen to have both of them."

"So what can they do?" asked Shawn.

"Just about anything my man." Jason said with a large smile. "These weapons include just about every feature imaginable. Grapple hook, laser precision, blasts that can be as small as a needle and as strong as a hand grenade, and a sniper scope." he said excited. "And that's just off the top of my head. I've saved one just for you since you're my favorite customer." he said. Before saying anything Shawn looked at Luna who looked a little worried then turned back to Jason.

"I'll take both of them." Shawn said pulling a card out.

"Really?" Jason said raising an eyebrow as Luna became suprised. "One for your girlfriend?" Jason whispered to him causing Shawn to start blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend." Shawn whispered back beet red. "Anyway it's non of your concern." he said smacking Jason in the back of the head. "I'm only buying her this because I have to protect her and I might not be around when she needs me."

"Well if that's the case then I should mention that it has a spiked steel chain whip built into for such purposes." Jason said out loud as he handed the two weapons to Shawn.

"Here." Shawn said handing Luna one of the weapons.

"What for me?" Luna asked a little confused.

"Yes. I know you don't really like voilence but I want you to have this in case you're ever in danger and I'm not around so you can protect yourself.

"But I've never used something like this." Luna said concerned.

"The way he descibed it I'm not suprised." Shawn said with a small laugh.

"And here you go for my favorite customer." Jason said handing Shawn two holsters. Both were black but one had red stitching and the other had pink stitching. Then Shawn handed the one with pink stitching to Luna.

"Well thanks for everything." Shawn said as he and Luna headed out the garage door and got on Shawn's motorcycle. Once they left Shawn was lost in his thoughts while he drove until he remembered something. "Hey Luna."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need you to keep my identity as Inferno a secret."

"Why?" Luna asked confused.

"Because the others have to figure out their Guardians' identities on their own like you did." Shawn explained. "I need you to promise you won't tell them or anyone who might."

"Okay I promise." Luna replied a little uncertain about lying to her friends. A short time later they arrived in front of the building. As Luna got off she took off the helmet and was about to give it back to Shawn when he stopped her.

"Keep it." Shawn said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Good night." Luna said turning.

"Good night." Shawn replied. "My princess." he whispered. He watched until Luna entered the building then left. Once Luna got to the apartment she said Yusei was just about to serve dinner.

"Hey Luna how's it go?" Yusei asked.

"I missed my guess." Luna said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

At the same time as Shawn rode back home he was remembering the letter he had recieved from his cousin and began to fell excited.

* * *

I was serious about the guessing who I was in this story so if you figured out who I am send me your answer and I'll tell you if you're right. And before I forget if you have any questions about any of my OC's send them in and I'll answer them. Also I know this chapter didn't really lead anywhere and I apoligize for that. Originally I was going somewhere with it but I forgot what I was trying to do.


	6. A New Truth Revealed

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or most of the characters in this story.

Chapter 6 A New Truth Revealed

The following morning Shawn woke up excited since his cousin was going to arrive at the airport at about mid day. After showering he went to make himself some breakfast in order to plan what he was going to do to welcome his cousin Kara. As he got started getting the other room ready for his cousin to sleep. Once he was done Shawn wondered if he should ask Luna to acompany him to the airport and if it would be possible without raising suspicion of his identity as Inferno. Then he got an idea. He could invite all of them in order to make sure the others didn't suspicious. 'Perfect.' he thought dailing.

"Hello?" answered a male voice.

"Yes hello is Luna there?"

"Yes but she's a still sleeping. Who is this?"

"It's Shawn."

"Oh hey Shawn. It's Yusei."

'Well I might as well ask now.' Shawn thought to himself. "Hey Yusei could you and the others accompany me to the airport?"

"For what?" Yusei asked.

"Well a cousin of mine is coming to town and I was hoping you guys could come with me to greet her at the airport." Shawn explained.

"Alright I'll tell them. Around what time?"

"About 3:30."

"We'll be there."

"Cool see you then." Shawn said hanging up before the doorbell rang. "Who the hell goes out this early in the morning?" he said going to the door. After opening it a woman into his house but he caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked holding the woman.

"I must find the Signers." she said before losing conciousness.

"This woman. I've seen her before." Shawn said to himself before having an epiphany. "It can't be." he said as his eyes widened. 'I should take her to the hospital, but I don't want to attract attention. Wait that's it!' he thought taking the woman back to his room. Once he took her to the lab he laid her down on a bed which closed around with a window in the front. Before a small oxygen mask was placed on her face by the machine just before it started filling up with a greenish liquid. "I hope this helps her while I analyze what happened." he said going to the computer. "Initiate scan." he said as the moniter changed showing the woman's vitals.

"Scan finished. Element Missing." the computer said.

"I see. So that's what they're planning." Shawn said looking at the woman. "I'm sorry you were involved." he said looking at her with a sad look. "I'll check up on you later." he said leaving the lab. For most of the day Shawn spent his time cleaning up the house. When he was done he saw he still had six hours to meeting time so he decided to check on the woman when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Shawn we're heading to the airport." Luna said.

"Alright. Meet me at the front entrance of the airport. I'll be there soon I just had some things to finish doing at my house." Shawn said.

"Alright. We're heading out." Luna said.

"Alright see then." Shawn said as they both hung up. "It seems things are gonna get rough pretty soon." he said as he got on his motorcycle and headed to the airport. "If I'm right about what he's planning then we're gonna have to find the other Guardians quickly before people start disappearing again." Shawn said to himself. As he arrived at the airport Shawn parked in the closest space to the entrance. Afterwards he headed to the entrance where Yusei, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Crow, Trudge, Mina and Akiza were already waiting. "Sorry I'm late I had a bit of a hard time finding where to park."

"It's fine, we just got here too." Yusei said.

"Oh. Alright then let's head in. Her flight should be arriving soon." Shawn said as they started heading in before he noticed two people he didn't recognized. "I don't believe we've met." Shawn said approaching them. "I'm Shawn Garrett."

"I'm Mina." the woman with blue hair, yellow eyes, a white blouse under a blue jacket, and a blue skirt.

"I'm Tetsuo Trudge." said a guy who had scar next to his left eye, with a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

'Now I remember. This is the guy who tried to catch me that time I knocked out that guy who tried to rob me.' Shawn remembered not realizing he had eyes very wide.

"What's wrong?" Trudge asked.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." Shawn replied with a small laugh. "Anyway let's go." he said as they continued in. "Wait here, I'll go ask how long till her flight gets here." he said as everyone nodded. After he returned he led them to the gate. After a ten minute wait they saw several passengers began enter though the gate. "Can you see her?" asked Leo.

"There she is." Shawn said at waving at a girl.

"Shawn!" a girl said approaching him who looked about the age of Luna, Dexter, Leo, and Shawn had blondish hair, grey eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt, which had stitching going from the left shoulder blade to her side, a pair of blue jeans, and some running shoes before they hugged.

"Hey, long time no see." Shawn said. "These some friends of mine." he said approaching the others. "This is Luna. Leo, Dexter, Yusei, Akiza, Mina , Crow, and Trudge." he said as she shook hands with each one.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kara Garrett." she said with a smile which caused Leo and Dexter to turn beet red which, lucky for them, was only noticed by Mina and Akiza who smiled at each other.

"Hey why don't we head to my place so we can celebrate your arrival." Shawn said. "I made a feast to celebrate your arrival."

"Sure. Just let me get my luggage first." Kara said heading for the conveyer belt.

"I'll help you!" Leo said.

"I'll help too." Dexter said as the two got walked behind Kara. Seeing this the others couldn't help but giggle a little.

'This might be much more interesting than I initially thought.' Shawn thought to himself. Luna nodded still giggling a little. A few minutes later they returned with a suitcase, a bag, and a backpack.

"Okay let's go." Kara said.

"One small problem." Shawn said. "I came on my motorcycle we won't be able to take you things on it."

"Why don't we just take it?" Luna suggested. "We came in a car so we can take her luggage. Plus I know where you live so I can tell them where to go." she suggested.

"Good idea. Where's it parked?" Shawn asked.

"Don't worry I just sent a message to the driver. He's bringing the car around." Luna said.

"Anyway you're coming too, right?" Shawn asked Mina and Trudge.

"I don't know." Trudge said.

"Come on. Besides looks like you could use a good meal." Shawn said as Trudge's stomach growled loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I guess I can spare some time." Trudge said embarassed.

"What about you?" Kara asked Mina.

"I guess I'll go too." she replied.

"Alright then let's go." Shawn said as a blue Prius drove up to the entrance. Then the driver stepped out and loaded the luggage into the trunk. As everyone got into their vehicles Shawn took Kara to the place where he parked his motorcycle. When they got to the bike Kara looked at it surprised. "What do you think?" he asked.

"This thing looks great." Kara said as they got on. After they took off Shawn started to wonder about whether he should tell Kara about what happened.

"So Shawn are you gonna fill me in on the way to your house or is it gonna be after everyone leaves?" Kara asked.

"That depends. Do you want me to tell you now?" Shawn asked.

"I guess." Kara replied.

"Alright then. First of all Luna has already figured out I'm Inferno. Second it seems that the one who wants to take over the world call himself The True Darkness. Aside from that it seems that this person or creature is planning on unleashing the Earthbound Immortals under his power by seperating dark from light within those who were once forced to use the those dark powers." Shawn explained.

"I see. And I suppose that the rule about them having to figure out who we are still applies." Kara said.

"I'm afraid so." Shawn said.

"Man what a drag." Kara said.

"And by the way is true you were able to get to the next level with your dragon?" Shawn asked.

"Yup. After I left my master he showed me what it took to be able to reach that level and control the power of my dragon at it's highest." Kara replied.

"Well at least there's two of us now." Shawn said. "Now we just have to find the Guardians of Light, Darkness, and Wind." Shawn said making a turn.

"Yeah. By the way I'm guessing that my Signer is the good looking guy with the spiky hair." Kara said.

"I think so since it seemed that his mark started glowing a little when you came up to us." Shawn explained as he made another turn.

"So what did you cook up?" Kara asked.

"That's a surprise." Shawn said smiling under his helmet.

"You really know how to keep a girl in suspence, don't you." Kara joked.

"I do my best." Shawn said as with a small laugh as they arrived at his house where a garage door opened allowing him to park inside. A few minutes after the others arrived and rang the doorbell. "Come on in." he said. "I've already set up the table so just sit where you want to. Kara could you get the lasagnia out of the oven while I take your stuff to your room?" he asked.

"Sure." Kara said heading into the kitchen. After Kara did as she was asked she headed up the stairs where Shawn had just opened the door to the room.

"Come on. Tell me what you think." Shawn said.

"I like it." Ashley said. "Hey do you have my gear ready?" she asked.

"Most of it." Shawn replied. "I also wanted to give you this." he said handing her a pair of pistols.

"How did you know?" Kara asked surprised.

"Come on. You're my cousin. Of course I know you wanted these." Shawn said with a smile.

"Well thanks." Kara said holding the two weapons.

"Oh and by the way don't worry about having to be cautious around Luna." Shawn said again.

"I know. You already told me." Kara said.

"That's not what I mean." Shawn said. "I told her what I do and got her a weapon for self defense."

"Oh okay. By the way were you able to finish my bike?" Kara asked.

"Almost. I just need to install the nitrous system you asked me to but other than it's pretty much ready." Shawn replied.

"What about my duel disk?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry. I've made our duel disks with a special modification. Our motorcycles can go into duel mode but we would have to trigger them with these." Shawn explained handing Kara a small key.

"Alright then let's head back down and eat." Shawn said.

"Okay." Kara said.

"By the way just be careful. I may be the hot guardian but it seems to me like you've melted some heart." Shawn said.

"Really?" Kara asked innocently.

"You're good." Shawn said opening the door.

"But be careful."

"Naturally." Kara replied as they started heading down stairs. Once they got down stairs Kara went to the table where everyone else sat while Shawn got the lasagnia out of the kitchen along with several side dishes forcing Shawn to have to balance them. After getting every to the table Shawn pulled out a knife and started to serve it.

"What do you think?" Shawn asked.

"This is good." Yusei said taking cutting another piece.

"This is amazing." Akiza said.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Luna.

"Well let's just say I've learned to fend for myself." Shawn replied with a smile. A few minutes later they finished eating and went out back to relax. While they sat there Shawn noticed something. For the last couple minutes Trudge had been staring at Mina and then looking away.

"Hey Luna can you help me look for something in my room?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Luna replied as Luna, Kara, and Shawn headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Yusei.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Shawn replied. As the three headed upstair Shawn stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kara.

"I wasn't kidding. I really do have to go to the bathroom." Shawn said going to a room on the opposite side of the hallway. After Shawn finished they entered Kara's room.

"What did you want me to help you look for?" asked Luna.

"To be honest nothing." Kara replied.

"There's something we needed to reveal to you." Shawn replied closing the door.

"Reveal?" asked Luna.

"Yes." Kara said taking her socks off revealing a snowflake on her left ankle and wavy lines on her right ankle. "I'm the Guardian Signer of the Shark." she said putting her socks back on. "However just like with Shawn you can't tell anyone. Yusei has to find out who I am on his own." she said seriously.

"Okay. I won't say anything." Luna promised. Afterwards they walked back outside.

"Excuse me. Can I have a word with you?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Shawn replied as Mina and Shawn entered the house. "What is it?"

"How did you get a motorcycle?" Mina asked.

"I built it out of parts I found here and there." Shawn replied. "And don't worry. I tested it out to make sure the safety features I installed worked."

"Safety features?" Mina asked.

"Yes. I know how dangerous driving a motorcycle is so tested it to be as safe as can be. I added some emergency brakes which activate in case of collision or fall." Shawn replied.

"I guess it's okay then." Mina replied.

"But do you have a license?" Mina asked.

"You don't need to worry about that either. I've already passed and are currently awaiting it's arrival by mail." Shawn replied. "In the meantime I have this." he said pulling out a piece of paper. Mina took it and read. Seeing it was official she returned it.

"By the way there's something else." Mina said. "Director Goodwin told me there would be a group of warriors who would appear to protect the Signers." she said.

"So you know about us." Shawn reasoned. "Well you are smart but right now only two of us have appeared." he explained. "The Guardians who still haven't appeared are the Guardian Signers of Darkness, Light, and Wind. All I know is that they hold marks on their backs similar to this." he said turning around as he took his shirt off revealing a phoenix.

"The three who haven't appeared yet will have marks similar to this one." Shawn explained. "Anyway we better get back before the other's start getting suspicious." he said. "By the way one more thing. You can't tell anyone of this. Each Signer has to find the identity of their Guardian on their own." he said before they went back outside.

"Mina big trouble. Looks like there's been an attack on some duelists a few miles from here." Trudge said gravely.

"Alright then I guess we have to take off." Mina said as they turned to the jeep. "We'll see later." she said before they took off.

"So Shawn where are your parents?" asked Akiza.

"They..." Shawn said trying to think of a way to divert their attention when he felt something. "Who's there?" he asked turning to some bushes. Everyone looked at him confused when the bushes started rustling and two kids who were twins like Leo and Luna stepped out. The boy had mid length dark purplish hair and wore black pants, a blue shirt, and had a left glove which had a broken ruby. The girl had long hair of the same which was tied in two pig tail both of which had a red ribbon and wore white pants, with a green shirt, and had a right glove which also had a broken ruby. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Asuka." the girl said.

"And I'm Koji." he introduced himself.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shawn.

"We were trying to find something I dropped." Koji replied pulling out a small locket. "We're sorry if we disturbed you." he said as they both bowed.

"Are you two from around here?" asked Shawn.

"No. We just arrived not too long ago." Asuka said.

"We were checking out the neighborhood and I kinda tripped." Koji said embarassed.

"I see." Shawn said. "So how about you say what you're really doing here." he said.

"I told you he wouldn't believe it." Asuka said elbowing her brother in the gut.

"Worth a try." Koji replied with a small smile.

"We heard that the King was here and we wanted to see if we could get an autograph." Asuka said shyly pulling out a notebook open to a blank page and a pen.

"What do you say Yusei?" asked Shawn with a smile.

"Sure." Yusei said uncertain as Asuka handed him the notebook.

"Never lose your trust in your deck. Your friend Yusei Fudo." he said as he wrote it. "Here." he said handing the notebook back to Asuka.

"Thank you." Asuka said blushing.

"Hey why don't you two stay?" Shawn asked.

"We'd love to but we need to buy some milk." Asuka said.

"Right." Koji said. "By the way which was is the gas station?"

"About two blocks that way." Shawn said across the street.

"Thank you." Asuka said pulling her brother going to where they were pointed to.

'I wonder who they really are.' Shawn thought to himself. "Hey why don't go inside. I bought the game Call of Duty."

"We'd love to stay but Crow and I have to meet Jack at the garage to work on a new runner." Yusei said.

"And I have to meet my parents downtown in a little while." Akiza said. "Hey Yusei why don't I drop you and Crow off at your garage." she suggested.

"Sure." Yusei said as he turned to the others.

"Hey do want me to take you home?" Akiza asked the twins and Dexter.

"I'll stay." Luna said.

"Same here." Leo said getting excited.

"Me too." Dexter said.

"Alright then just be careful on the way back." Yusei said as they headed to Akiza's car. Once they were gone Shawn, Kara, Leo, Luna, and Dexter went inside.

"Hey Dexter could you get that." Shawn said pointing to a table which had a lamp and and a metal stick with three buttons.

"This?" Dexter asked grabbing the stick.

"Yeah. Now press the blue button." Shawn said. Dexter did as he was asked and pressed it causing him to lose conciousness.

"Dexter! Are you okay?" Leo asked shaking his friend.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine I just needed him to be unconcious for a little while." Shawn said.

"What did you do to him?" Leo asked getting angry.

"Nothing. That device he grabbed is a neural scrambler. It sends out a noise so high pitched that it causes anyone near around it to pass out." Shawn said. "Follow me. There's something I need to show you. Both of you." he said as he and Kara headed up the stair. Unsure Leo and Luna followed them up. Once they entered what Leo assumed was Shawn's room he got the phone and dialed six numbers before hanging the phone which his bed to told so the head rest had arisen. "Come on." he said sliding going down on the slide followed by Kara, Luna, and then reluctantly Leo. Once they entered Shawn's lab Leo looked around amazed.

"Identify yourself." they heard a mechanical voice say.

"What is that?" asked Luna.

"It's a new security program I just installed." Shawn replied. "Guardian Signer: Inferno."

"Guardian Signer: Aquatica."

"Signer: Luna." Shawn said.

"Identities confirmed." the voice said. Afterwards the large monitor that was near next to them turned on.

"Before anything I need you to promise me you won't tell Yusei or anyone else about this no matter what." Shawn told the twins seriously.

"Okay I promise." Luna said.

"Me too." Leo said.

"Alright." Shawn said pressing a key which caused a very large cylinder to come out of the floor. At the sight of this Leo and Luna's eyes widened in shock. "I believe you know her. Correct?" he asked as the twins looked at the woman who had long black hair, a green dress, and was very beautiful in the cyliner filled with a greenish water.

"What's going on?" asked Luna frightened.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Shawn replied. "I found her this morning. Afterwards I brought her here to make a complete analysis to see if she was okay and found that she was missing something."

"Missing?" Leo asked.

"What is she missing?" Luna asked.

"It seems that whoever or whatever it is seperated her light side from her dark side." Shawn replied.

"Her dark side? asked Leo.

"Yes. To be precise the side of her that is a dark signer." Shawn explained.

"Dark Signer?" both Leo and Luna exclaimed.

"Yes. The only thing I can tell you about who did this is that this person or creature calls itself The True Darkness. Other than what happened to Misty I don't know if the otehr former Dark Signer have been attacked as well." Shawn said. Suddenly a key near the computer started flashing. Noticing this Shawn pressed it. All they saw was static on the monitor.

"Well hello there." said a voice with an insane sound to it. "I've called because I want to play a game. Or to be honest I wanna watch you play a game." it said.

"Who are you and how did you get know how to contact this place?" Shawn asked seriously.

"That's not a fun question but I'll tell you what. Win a tag turbo duel and I'll tell you." the voice said.

"And if we refuse?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." it said it showed footage of Mina and Trudge hanging in a warehouse above a green liquid. This caused the four to look at the screen in shock. "I have to friends who wanna play with you. You can pick a partner to help you duel. If you win then they will be released. If you lose, however, well let's just say they're both gonna have less to worry about since they won't be around."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Shawn said angrily.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Oh and one more thing. You have two minutes to get to the meeting place. It's a 7-11 that's next to a junkyard." it said sadistically.

"But that's across town." Shawn said.

"Then you'd better hurry. And to make things even more interesting the entire thing is gonna be broadcast on every channel around the world." it said with an evil laugh before the monitor shut off.

"Damn it." Shawn cursed as he got his duel disk and ran to his motorcycle, which had shortly before been taken down there.

"I'll be your partner." Kara said seriously.

"No. I want you three to stay here." Shawn said. "Dexter should be waking up soon and we can't afford for him to get suspicous. When he wakes up tell I went out to get some milk or something." he said getting his helmet before securing his duel disk to his bike.

"Duel disk engaged." a mechanical voice said as a monitor appeared on Shawn's runner.

"Head back up and turn the tv on." Shawn said before getting on his runner and taking off as a hatch opened allowing Shawn to leave. As he rode Shawn pulled out his cell and pressed two speed dialing a number.

"Hello?" asked the person.

"Hey I need you to tag duel with me. You know the 7-11 that's next to the junkyard?"

"Yeah. I'm actually across the street from there." he replied.

"Awesome. Do you have your runner?" Shawn asked.

"Always do." he replied.

"Then meet there in two minutes. I'll try to get there as soon as I can." Shawn said.

"Alright." he replied hanging up.

"I guess I better go as they expect." Shawn said speeding up. "Inferno Blaze." he said as his runner was engulfed in flames along with him. Then the flames disappeared revealing Shawn completely in red and his duel runner with red and gold flames looking much sleeker that before. "Looks like to do something good I'm going to have to break a few laws." he said pushing a button that quintupled his speed causing him to have more difficulty making turns but something he had done once before allowing him to arrive just in time.

"Well it looks like this is gonna be a serious duel isn't it." a person said approaching Inferno.

"Hey. Thanks for being my partner." Inferno said.

"Hey no prob, but for you to be in this form means something's up. What going on?"

"Two friends of mine were captured and I was ordered to come here to meet our opponents." Inferno explained.

"And here we are." a voice said as two people with dark helmets approached them on their runners.

"Looks like you're gonna be our toys." said the second as the two others got on their runners and they began riding.

"Speed World 2 activate." the four said as the monitors on their runners displayed the spell card.

"Just wait. We'll save you. I promise." Shawn said as the four drew five cards.

To be continued...

Once again I'm sorry if the chapter seemed pointless but I've had a few personal problems. Also sorry about being so late with this chapter. Please review.


	7. A Warrior's Path: Aquatica High Tide!

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters in this story who aren't the Guardians.

Chapter 7 A Warrior's Path: Aquatica High Tide!

"Now let's duel!" the four said as they entered a dueling road (Inferno 4000, Enemy one 4000, Inferno's Partner 4000, Enemy two 4000).

"I'll draw." Inferno said drawing. "I start by summoning out Galactic Hero Neo Speedster (Level 2, Wind, Warrior/Effect, 500/700) in attack mode!" he said as a monster that was a warrior with two halves of a wheel of at his feet and another on his back with a grey armor. "Now I trigger my monster's special ability." he said as his monster started glowing. "By releasing my monster I can special summon a stronger monster." he said as his monster started glowing. "I special summon Galactic Hero Accel (Level 7, Wind, Warrior/Effect, 2400/2000)!" he explained as his first monster shattered and another monster materialized similar to the first but with a slightly heavier armor and a similar sword. "Now I play Accel's ability. By discarding two cards I can draw two cards and if one of the cards is a monster then I can summon it. However If neither of the cards I draw is a monster I take 1000 points of damage." he explained as he closed his eyes while he drew. Then he opened his eyes as he looked at the cards. "YES!" he said with a smile. "I special summon Galactic Hero Infernal Slasher (Level 8, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 3200/2500) in attack mode!" he said as a monster with many spikes and two double bladed swords. "Now with Infernal Slasher's first ability I send a card from my deck to play this!" he said as a third monster appeared but had no form.

"What is that?" asked one of the enemies.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now I end my turn." Inferno said.

"Then it is my turn." one of the other riders said drawing.

"Hey Yusei, Jack. Check this out." Crow said approaching the others.

"What's up Crow?" asked Yusei as he and Jack went up to Crow.

"Look." he said pointing to the tv which showed a turbo duel between who they recognized as Inferno along with someone else and two people in black.

"So?" asked Jack.

"It looks like this duel had a very exciting start ladies and gentlemen." a voice announced. "It looks like Inferno has taken this duel very seriously but let's see if he will be able to keep up. After all if his team doesn't win..." the voice said as the image changed to that of Trudge and Mina unconcious and above a large container full of acid.

"What?" Yusei said as their eyes widened.

"Mina!" Akiza said as she watched on the tv at her parents' house.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" her mother asked.

"Two of my friends have been captured." Akiza replied moving so her parents could see the screen.

"Do you need to go?" asked her father.

"There wouldn't be a point to it." Akiza said. "When the transmission began he said that if anyone went in and tried to free them the cable holding them would be released and both of them would die. All we can do right now is wait and hope that the two of them can win."

"I'm sending three cards to my graveyard to special summon Montage Dragon (Level 8, Earth, Dragon/Effect, ?/?)." the person declared. "Now with my dragon's effect its ATK points are equal to the combined ATK points of the three monsters raising it to 3400 points."

"Nice move but my monster's effect activates." Inferno said as the monster that had no form suddenly attached itself to the three headed dragon causing it to crystalize. "Now your monster is immobilized." he explained.

"Then I will play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Inferno's partner said with a smile as he drew. Inferno then nodded as what had crystalized Montage Dragon detached itself and went to his partner's field in the shape of Montage Dragon.

"Do your thing Seth." Inferno said with a smile.

"You got it." Seth replied. "I start with by playing a card facedown and summoning out the tuner monster Steel Knight (Level 3, Earth, Machine/Tuner, 1000/1300) in attack mode." he said as a warrior in a heavy silver armor appeared next to Seth's runner. "Now I play the spell Speed Summon. With this I'm allowed to special summon a monster who level is equal to or lower than the number of speed counters I have plus one." he explained. "So now I summon Altair Solder (Level 3, Earth, Warrior/Effect, 1200/1100) in defense mode." he said as another monster appeared next to his first with a black armor that had two bull like heads for eyes each with horns and a crossbow. "Now I'm tuning my level 3 Steel Knight with my level 3 Altair Knight!" he said as his Steel Knight became three green rings as his Altair Soldier jumped into the rings turning him transparent as three stars aligned themselves causing a tunnel of light to form. "Force of Light and Dark combined! Moon of darkness bring forth a new flare!" he chanted as something new appeared from the tunnel. "Synchro summon! Execute your orders, Prince of Chaos (Level 6, Dark, Fiend/Synchro/Effect, 2500/1400)!" he said as a monster in a royal armor appeared with a pair of mismatched wings, matching eyes, and a long sword. "Now I use my monster's ability. Since a spell like Polymerization isn't allowed in a turbo duel I can tribute a monster in order to fuse two monsters together. Now I'm sacrificing the Crystal Token..." he explained as the monster that entered his field was absorbed into a sphere.

"Thanks Seth." Inferno said.

"What?" their two opponents asked.

"Now I send Galactic Hero Crescent Blade (Level 5, Light, Warrior/Effect, 2000/1600) and Magma Viper (Level 4, Fire, Beast/Effect, 1500/1400) in order to summon out Omega Warrior: Knight of the Sun (Level 6, Fire, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2400/1900)!" he said as the two monsters jumped together turning into pure energy as Inferno started speeding up. Then they formed a single beam of light which materialized a warrior with a golden armor which had a shield that had the sun on it along with a sword which was shiethed within the shield.

"Now because my partner summoned during my turn I can summon Onai' Kerberos-The Knight of the Dark Gate (Level 6, Fire, Warrior/Effect, 2300/1800)!" Seth explained as a monster who had a dog like armor which had a head on the helmet along with one on each shoulder as well as a long sword. "Unfortunetly because my monsters was special summoned by it's own effect it automatically skips my battle phase so I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn then." the other person said drawing. "First I play a card face down. Now I summon Goblin Calligrapher (Level 1, Dark, Fiend, 400/400) in defense mode." he said as a purple goblin with a black horn and a brush appeared.

"Now I activate the Crush Card Virus trap card. By sacrificing a monster who's ATK points are less than 1000 any monster with more than 1500 ATK points is destroyed." the other person explained as Goblin Calligrapher shattered along with all but two of the other monsters.

"Why didn't your monsters get destroyed?" asked the guy who's turn it was.

"You see my Omega Warrior affected by the effects of trap cards..." Inferno began explaining. "and since Omega Warrior and Onai' Kerberos were both summoned on the same turn my Warrior's effect allow them to share their effects."

"Not only that." Seth said with a smile. "Since you activated a trap my monster gains a spell counter." The enemies couldn't help but wonder why he was smiling as it didn't seem like the counter served any purpose on his monster.

"I use a monster's special ability. By sending my Dark Wing Demon (Level 2, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 300/100) I'm allowed to special summon a level 5 or lower monster from my deck so I'm summoning the Millenium Shield (Level 5, Earth, Warrior, 0/3000) in defense mode and I end my turn." he said as a large red and gold shield that had an eye in the middle.

"My draw then!" Inferno declared. 'What is this?' he thought to himself seeing that the card he drew was one that he had never seen or heard of. "I'll start by summoning Galaxy Guardian (Level 3, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1100/1500) in defense mode." he said as a warrior who's armor displayed several stars appeared. "Now I play a card face down and end my turn." he said.

"You really think he's got that connection right now." a boy asked his sister.

"I'm certain he does. He won't find it again for a few years but it's there nonetheless." she replied as the two watched from the sky.

"I wonder what he's planning?" Akiza thought to herself as they watched the tv.

"You can do it Inferno!" Leo cheered as he, Luna, Kara, and Dexter watched the duel.

"I wonder why he didn't attack." Luna said.

"I wonder." Kara said to herself. "Unless..." she realized as her eyes widened.

"Looks like the boy has **some** skill.**" **Jack said.

"Yeah but I wonder why he didn't attack." Crow wondered.

"It is my turn then." the opponent said. "I will summon a monster in defense mode and I will end my turn." he said as the card appeared face down.

"My draw then!" Seth declared. 'Why didn't you attack Shawn?' he thought to himself. 'No way. If that's what he's gonna do then...' "I summon Twilight Dragon-Light of Deep Space (Level 4, Light, Dragon/Effect, 1400/1000)." he said as a dragon made of pure energy started flying next to him. "Now my monster's effect comes into play. By sending a spell from my deck to my graveyard my monster is now allowed to attack either of you directly so Twilight Dragon attack the Sector Security wannabe with meteor fall!" he commanded as his dragon started flying upwards.

"Not so fast!" the target said. "I activate my continuous trap card Gravity Bind." he said as the card flipped face up. "This trap keeps any monster above level three from attacking." he said as Twilight Dragon was forced to land.

"Then I play a card face down and I end my turn." Seth said.

"My turn." the other enemy said (Inferno 6 counters, Enemy one 6 counters, Seth 6 counters, enemy two 6 counters). "I will start by activating the spell Velocity Summon. This spell allows me to special summon a monster from my deck who's level is equal to the number of speed counters I have. With six I can special summon Luster Dragon #2 (Level 6, Wind, Dragon, 2400/2000)." he said as a large green dragon with glistening crystals on it roared loudly. "Destroy Omega Knight with Lustrious Blaze!" he ordered as his dragon focused energy before firing. "Now I'm activating my Reinforcement trap card which raises my monsters ATK points by 500!" he said as his dragon destroyed Inferno's monster. (Inferno 3500, Enemy one 4000, Seth 4000, Enemy two 4000)

"Big mistake." Inferno said. "I activate my trap Black Hole. This trap activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed. Now this card is gonna suck all of the traps and spell you two have on the field." he explained as their other cards were sucked into the black hole before it disappeared.

"Impossible." the two said.

"Not impossible. Merely improbable." Inferno replied.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Inferno said drawing. "

"I activate my trap Just Desserts which deals 500 points of damage to both of you for each card you have in your spell and trap card zones." the enemy said as his card arose and fired two fists of sand which hit both of them causing them to start losing control of their runners. (Inferno 2500, Enemy one 4000, Seth 3500, Enemy two 4000)

"Inferno are you alright?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine." Inferno replied clutching his sides. 'Something's wrong.' he thought to himself. 'What's this feeling. It's like...' "I summon Lycan Knight (Level 3, Dark, Beast-Warrior/Tuner, 1400/300) to the field in attack mode!" he said as a wolf started running along side him. "Now his effect come into play. By sending cards from my hand to the graveyard this monster is able to increase it's level by one for each card discarded. I'll send two cards from my hand to my graveyard in order for this monster's level to increase to 5." he said as the wolf howled loudly. "Now I'm tuning my level 5 Lycan Knight with my level 3 Galaxy Warrior!" he said as the wolf howled loudly causing it to split into five stars that became large green rings as his warrior jumped through the rings which turned him transparent causing three more stars to align in the center of the circles. "Fire to fire and ashes to ashes. Spread your blazing wings and light the skies once more!" he chanted as a light shot thought the tunnel. "Synchro summon! Come Forth Phoenix Dragon (Level 8, Fire, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 2900/3000)!" he said as a large white dragon with a beak, long arms with talons on it's fingers, four wings, and large talons on its feet.

"What is that?" asked Leo amazed.

"The Phoenix Dragon." Luna replied. 'So that's the monster he summoned out that time.' she thought to herself. Right then Luna's birthmark started glowing along with that of the other signers and Kara's which she hid with new socks along with a black shirt.

"Looks like he's serious." Kara said. "Excuse me but I forgot something I was gonna buy at the store in the corner down the road. I'll be right back." she said running out the door.

"I wonder what she forgot?" Dexter asked. The twins looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing.

As she ran Kara found an alleyway and went into it. "Well it's showtime." Kara said as a small blue orb formed in her hand. "Aquatica High Tide!" she called crushing the orb in her hand causing a large amount of water to go engulf her body before it crystalized and shattered revealing Kara with bright yellow hair navy blue eyes, blue jeans, a blue shirt with no sleeves under a light blue vest which was tattered. The she flew upwards and started heading to where Inferno's duel was taking place. 'If he played his dragon at this time it means that something's seriously wrong.' she thought to herself. As she flew she watched from afar until she saw the dragon and stopped. Flying there she was silently observing unaware that there were five other people who were also watching quite closely.

"It seems that he want to end this now." a female's voice with a british accent said to herself.

"Well then. What are you planning on doing?" a male's voice with a canadian accent asked himself.

"Come on man. I know you can do this. There's no way I'll follow you if you lose." a male with a jamaican accent said.

"Now Phoenix Dragon's ability come into play. Now because my dragon is the only monster on my side of the field I can discard my hand in order to wipe out all the monsters you two control." Inferno explained as he slid the cards from his hand to his graveyard. Then his dragon started roaring. "Use meteor storm!" he commanded as his dragon flew to the sky and roared causing several meteors to form before they flew down and destroyed the only monsters their opponents had.

"Impossible!" the first enemy said as his dragon was destoyed.

"That's not all. Just like a phoenix returns from its ashes my dragon allows me to bring a life back from the grave to equip it to my monster in order to raise its ATK points by the half the ATK points of the monster." he said as his Infernal Slasher reappeared before spliting into pieces of armor that attached themselves to Phoenix Dragon which raised the dragon's ATK points to 4500. Then Seth nodded as his monster jumped next to Phoenix Dragon.

"What's going on?" asked the second enemy.

"Remember how your friend destroyed my Omega Knight?" Inferno asked. They just nodded. "Well because my Omega Knight was summoned in the same turn as Kerberos when it's destoyed I can have Kerberos join my monster with Omega Knight as an equipment spell card to raise it's ATK points to 4700!" he explained as a white aura started surrounding Kerberos' body. "Now end this! Phoenix Dragon use Fire Twister! Onai' Kerberos use Grand Slasher!" he order as both monsters started focusing energy before firing.

"Not so fast." declare the first enemy. "By discarding Arcana Force VII we are allowed to stop the damage we would have taken."

"Not quite boy scout. Kerberos' effect comes into play. By removing counters equal to how many cards your gonna use he can negate their effect and destroy them." Seth explained as their cards shattered.

"Impossible." the two said as they each took an attack which caused their runners to stop. (Inferno 2500, Enemy one 0, Seth 3500, Enemy two 0)

Then they approached the two duelists as they got off their runners.

"Where are they?" Inferno asked seriously. The first approached him and handed him two cards. The first card was a map and the second looked like an invitation. "What's this?"

"An invitation to the city wide Final Duel competition." he replied as Aquatica landed.

"Not interested." Inferno said.

"Then you leave me no choice." he said as he pulled out a tazer and tried to shoot him.

"Nice try." Inferno said dodging the wire. "Looks like I'm gonna be able to use the move I watched in that game." he said with a smile as he pulled out his sword and slashed him upwards launching him into the air. "You're out of luck." he said slashing him in the chest. "Come on, come on, come on!" he said as he followed up by kicking him twice. "This is my show!" he said stabbing him in the chest before using the base of his sword to jump back. Then a large meteor materalized into his hands which he kicked in the center shattering it into several smaller meteors which became pure fire and hit him causing him to impact back on the track. (In case your wondering this is a reference to Dissidia Final Fantasy)

"What are you doing?" Aquatica asked.

"Just look." Inferno replied as the person who had fallen fell to pieces.

"What is that?" Seth asked.

"Some kind of robot." Inferno replied. "I figured this one wasn't human because anyone else wouldn't have summoned something like Montage Dragon on their first turn.

"Very impressive." said the second enemy taking his mask off revealing long black hair, a scar on his left eye, as well as both his green eyes. "Please forgive the theatrics but my mistress wanted to test your skills." a man said. "By the way you needn't worry about your friends. The container with acid was just soup and the duel was only broadcast to you, the signers, and my mistress. As well as two others whom we haven't been able to locate. That invitation is for a tournament my mistress is holding through out the city." he explained pulling out two more invitation and handing one to Aquatica and the other to Seth. "This duel was to test out your abilities. The tournament is to test the ablilities of several duelists throughout the city. Here." he said handing them a small digital watch which had the screen split in two. The top half displayed the time and the second was just empty. "Wear them at all times. You opponent will be displayed in the lower screen. Whenever you opponent is displayed you will have to duel the displayed enemy. The closer you get to them the brighter the screen will become. However no matter what you will have to be ready at all times because the opponents you have might attack you at any given time so always have your guard up. Don't worry your friends have been released." he finished explaining.

"What do you think?" Inferno asked Aquatica.

"Sounds a little fishy but fun." she replied. "Alright then but this better not be a trap."

"I assure you that it's nothing of the sort. However I would advise you to be careful. Some of the duelists who are in this tournament are very shady characters so as I said before keep your guard up." he said as he got on his runner and left followed by the second.

"Well let's head back. Get on." Inferno said. After getting on they took off. About five minutes afterwards Aquatica told Inferno to stop. "What's wrong?"

"Oh man and I forgot that I told Dexter and the others that I was going to buy something at the store at the end of the street." Inferno realized as they returned to normal. Then they headed to the store at the end of the street so they could buy some stuff so that Dexter wouldn't be suspicious and headed back.

"Hey sorry we took so long." Shawn said as they both entered the house. "Kara caught up with me and I helped her look for those Consomé flavored chip she wanted to try. Right?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah." Kara said sheepishly. "So what do you guys wanna do?" she asked.

"Well I gotta head home." Dexter said.

"Alright." Luna said pulling out her cell phone. Then a vehicle stopped in front of the house. "Here let him take you back."

"Alright thanks you guys." Dexter said entering the car.

"Hey Luna. You want me to show you how to use the..." Shawn began looking at Leo. "...you know."

"Sure." Luna replied. "But what about them?" she whispered.

"Hey Kara you wanna play against Leo at Guitar Hero 3?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. I've been wanting to play Through the Fire and Flames." Kara replied.

"Alright the PS3 is in that cabinet under the tv." Shawn said as he and Luna headed up.

"You ready for this big boy?" Kara asked prepping the game.

After going back into the lab Shawn directed Luna to a place where he had set up a few targets. "Alright Luna. First I'm gonna show you how to shoot." he said pointing to some dummies. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes I remembered you told me to keep it with in case you couldn't be there to help me." Luna replied.

"Good." Shawn said as Luna pulled the weapon out.

"First hold it with your right pointer finger on the trigger while holding the base of it on your left hand." Shawn instructed.

"Like this?" Luna said doing as she was told.

"Perfect. Now just take a deep breath, take aim, and and slowly squeeze the trigger." Shawn said.

"Okay." Luna said as she closed her left eye and aimed it at one of the targets before firing.

"Nice shot." Shawn complimented seeing that Luna had only been a few millimeters from hitting the bulleye. "You really have a hawk eye." he said.

"Thank you." Luna said blushing. "But what about the sound?"

"This place is sound proof so don't worry about it." Shawn said as he heard static on his monitor. "Hang on." he said going to the monitor.

"...ead...read me...anyone out there? Does anyone read me?" Shawn started typing until the audio was clear. "Is anyone out there? Mayday we're going down. Is anyone out there reading me?"

"I got you loud and clear. What's your location?" Shawn asked.

"We're about 200 miles from New Domino City. Send help quickly."

"I'm sending someone right now. Just hang on." Shawn said. "Luna I need you and Leo to stay here at my house." he said as they headed to the living room.

"Hey what's up?" Kara asked.

"Look." Shawn said changing the channel to a the news.

"It seems that the engine has failed on a plane which was coming from England is currently on a collision course." the newswoman said. "However they've been trying to fix the engine."

"Kara we have to go." Shawn said seriously.

"Gotcha." Kara said with a smile.

"You two stay here." Shawn said. The twins nodded as Shawn and Kara ran outside and started heading to where the plane was heading from.

"Inferno Blaze!"

"Aquatica High Tide!" Then both of them were began to glow and entered their guardian forms as they took off flying towards the plane.

"Hey Shawn how do we keep it the plane from crashing?" Aquatica asked. "That thing's gonna be really heavy."

"Have you ever known me to think of things ahead of time?" Inferno asked. Shortly after they were in front of the plane. The pilots saw them and signaled them to hurry. Inferno and Aquatica tried to move the plane and were able to stabilize it but were using a lot of their strength just to hold it.

"It seems that Inferno and another hero have appeared and are trying to help the plane but are having trouble." The news lady said.

"Damn it." Inferno cursed. "We can't do this alone." he said as he and Aquatica started glowing."

"You're not alone." they both heard a girl with a British accent say to them.

"That's right. As Guardians we stand together." a voice with a Jamaican accent told them.

"We even if we're not physically there to we stand together." they heard a voice with a Canadian accent say.

"They're right Shawn. Whether we're physically together or not none of us will never stand alone." Aquatica said as Inferno started to glow brightly.

"Right. I'm sorry for doubting." Inferno said as a surge of power went into Inferno. "Kara go to the roof of the plane."

"Alright." she said as she did what she was told. "Right then Inferno started glowing so brightly the light was visible from every part of New Domino which caused all the Signer to step outside to look at it.

"Evolution." they heard a mechanical voice say as Inferno's shirt and vest shattered revealing an angel on his back, a shark on his right arm, a wolf on his right shoulder, and a falcon on his left arm as well the symbol of the crimson dragon on his chest.

"What's going on?" Aquatica asked.

"I don't know but this is amazing." Inferno said four wings sprouted from his back. Then he found he strength increase exponentially which allowed him to take the plane and land it in the airport. Before everyone got off Inferno and Aquatica took off back to Shawn's but stopped at the garage where Yusei, Jack, and Crow were working because after that Inferno was starting to feel too weak to make it the rest of the way. After they landed Yusei's birthmark started glowing.

"What?" Yusei said noticing.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. For some reason my birthmark's glowing." Yusei replied as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Crow said going up the stair case.

"Hello and welcome." Crow greeted.

"Could we stay here for a little while?" Aquatica asked as she held Inferno who was very close to losing conciousness.

"Sure come on in."Crow said helping her by putting Inferno's left shoulder over himself.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you see for yousrself." Crow said as he helped Inferno onto the couch. Both Yusei and Jack turned and saw in shock as Crow and Aquatica sat Inferno on the couch. Then Yusei noticed his birthmark started glowing as well as the two marks on Aquatica's ankle and the shark on her back.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm Aquatica. Your guardian." she replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you at last Yusei."

"You're a little young aren't you?" Yusei asked.

"Maybe but my skill more than makes up for it." Aquatica replied with a smile.

"So what happened?" asked Crow.

"We had to help land a plane but were having a hard time." Aquatica began explaining. "Unfortunetly neither of us was strong enough to even slow it down. I think the other guardians focused their energy into Inferno as did I. With that power he was able to focus all our powers but his body wasn't able to take the energy used up."

"I see." Yusei said as he turned to the now unconcious Inferno. Suddenly all their marks began glowing as did Akiza's at her parents' house, and Luna's back at Shawn's house.

"Hey what's going on?" Crow asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Yusei said.

"I think I know." Aquatica said. "The legend of the Signers says that ever whenever the Signers and their Guardians are together in the same place after many years their symbols will shine as a sign that the forces of good are together." she explained.

"This must mean that the last Guardian has arrived in New Domino." Inferno said getting up.

"Hey are you okay?" Aquatica asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure but I feel a lot better now." Inferno said popping his neck. "I see you've met each other." he said to Aquatica and Yusei. The two nodded and turned to Inferno.

"Hey are Mina and Trudge okay?" Yusei asked.

"Their fine." Inferno replied. "Turns out that the duel was just to test our abilities. The guy we dueled said that the green stuff they were hanging over was just soup." he explained. "Or at least that's what we were told. Yusei if it's okay with you we'll be leaving. I need to prep Aquatica here for a night of protecting the town." he said stretching.

"We'll see you guys later." Aquatica said. "By the way Yusei give me a call if you want to take a guess at who I am." she said as she tossed him a card as the two exited the building. "So where are we headed?"

"Back home. Luna and Leo have to be waiting for us." Inferno replied as the two flew back. Not long after they landed about two blocks from the house and returned to normal behind in an alley to not raise any suspicions. Then they continued the rest of the way by foot until they arrived.

"Hey we're back." Shawn said as they saw Luna jumping in excitement while Leo sat down looking a little bummed out. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We were just playing Guitar Hero 3 and I beat Leo!" Luna said holding the guitar controller.

"No fair let's do it again." Leo said.

"What song did you play?" Kara asked.

"The one you left. Through the Fire and Flames I think." Luna said as she put the song to start again.

"Fascinating." Shawn said quiet enough for only Kara to here.

"What's up?" Kara asked as the song began and the twins began playing.

"As far as I can tell neither Luna nor Leo had played this game before but somehow Luna's already playing this game on hard without much effort." Shawn replied as he saw Luna hitting note after note without too much trouble while Leo was having quite a bit of trouble because of the fast rythem the song had. "I guess she's very analytical which is why she was able to increase the difficulty of the game so quickly." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"You mean she plays like she duels?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Shawn replied. "You know if she was able to play a song like this in hard so quickly in such short time do you think she could learn to actually play guitar?"

"Maybe." Kara replied. As the twins finished the song Shawn and Kara sat on the couch. After few more songs they looked outside and saw that it was dark out.

"Hey guys I hate to be a killjoy but shouldn't you be heading back?" Shawn asked as the twins looked their scores before looking outside.

"Oh man we gotta go!" Leo said panicking.

"No sweat." Shawn said. "Kara and I can give you a ride back." Then four then went to the garage where they saw Shawn's runner now red and gold and Kara's runner which now had a silver shark on the side. After getting on they took off but since Kara didn't know where the twins lived she simply followed Shawn until they got there.

"Well see you at school tomorrow." Shawn told Luna.

"See you." Luna said somewhat shyly as the twins entered their building.

"Race you home." Kara said taking off.

"Hey that's not fair!" Shawn said taking off after her. 'I wonder what that tournament is gonna be like.' he thought to himself.


	8. First Confrontation

Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any song I might use in this. I don't plan things ahead so I'm not sure if I'm gonna have someone singing. Also sorry for the lateness.

Chapter 8 First Confrontation

The next day Shawn awakened Kara in the morning, much to her dismay.

"What?" Kara said as she rubbed her head.

"Get ready for school. I already registered you in the Duel Academy." Shawn said turning on the light. Shawn had just finished getting ready for school. As Kara showered Shawn prepared breakfast as he watched some tv. After breakfast Shawn and Kara decided to walk to school. Once they arrived Shawn showed Kara around the school before meeting up with Luna and Leo. As the four headed to class they heard some kids talking about some duelists who had been attacked and gravely injured after the duels. This got Shawn and Kara thinking about their enlistment of the so-called tournament.

"Did you hear? There was another victim found." one kid said.

"I know it's been all over the news." a second responded.

"They say this guy is in an exclusive tournament and is practicing. No one's ever seen his face." Upon hearing this Shawn stared at the watch like thing they were given and wondered as they entered the classroom causing him to be distracted and walk into the open door. Afterwards he entered the classroom with his hand on the long red mark that ran on the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Kara with a giggle.

"Peachy. I was thinking about something." Shawn said sitting down while rubbing his face. Kara sat to his left and turned to him.

"Is it about you know what?" she asked. Shawn had absolutely no idea what the hell she meant by that. "Come on. You know what I mean."

"Kara, no offense, but only about half the time that you say something like that do I know what you mean." Shawn said. Kara sighed with a small smile and got closer to him.

"I mean the fact that you totally have a crush on Luna." she whispered to his ear causing him to turn bright red.

"I d-don't know what you mean." Shawn said trying to hide his blush. Luna noticed Shawn had become red and became somewhat curious about what was causing him such a reaction.

"Oh really Mr. Hot Head. Is that why your hand's on fire?" Kara asked with a smirk. Shawn turned to see his left hand was surrounded in fire before dissipating it hoping no else had noticed. A few minutes later Mr. Mattews entered the classroom.

"Well hello class. It seems Mr. Stein had other problems that had to be checked so I'll be teaching until further notice." he said looking around. "And it seems we have a new student joining us," he said looking at Kara. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself young lady?" Kara walked to the front of the class and turned to everyone in a manner to sway her hair.

"Hello. I'm Kara Garrett. Shawn's cousin. It's nice to meet all of you." Kara said with a smile that made the most of the boys in the classroom blush.

"Well then now that we've got that out of the way I would like to gauge your skills so today we'll be start class with a special surprise." Mr. Mattews said. "I've been thinking. I'm sure you've all had various duel in tag teams and even more on your own but today we'll have something of a little tournament. You see in the same manner that we had those tag duels last week I thought during the weekend about having something similar to start the week off so I spoke to the dean and he's agreed that today we will have a three person tag team tournament with the class next door. Now that we've got Kara here that brings our total number of students to twenty four which makes us even enough to have eight teams of three in both classes." he explained. "However because Kara's new I will have you partnered with your cousin for this and because you worked so well together last time I will also have Luna in your team. I'm hoping the two of you with Kara can do as well as you did last time. As for everyone else group up in teams of three. Once you do I strongly recommend that you all start looking through your decks as well as your team's decks in order to see you compatibility." he said. Within a few minutes everyone else partnered up in their teams and began getting excited.

'A signer and two guardians. I wonder how they'll fair in this little tournament.' Mr. Mattews thought to himself looking at Luna, Shawn, and Kara. After about half an hour their class went on outside and met up with the other class.

"Mr. Mattews it's nice to see you." said another teacher who approached.

"Ah it's nice to see you Ms. Aaronson." Mr. Mattews said to the light greenish haired teacher who was currently wearing a suit that matched her hair color.

"I've gotta admit at first I was skeptical but the students seem to be getting excited." Ms. Aaronson said.

"Yes well I though that this might help the students get a better understanding of how to work together." explained Mr. Mattews. "Now then perhaps it's time to explain some of the rules." he said walking in front of everyone. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please so I can explain a few rules that will be different in this tournament." he said out loud. Once the students turned he began. "Okay first of all the life point system will be different. In this occasion rather than each of you starting with 4000 life points your entire group will begin with 8000. In other words if one of you takes damage you all do. This also applies to your cards. If a duelist doesn't have monsters you may attack directly but if there's an attack your partner may protect you with a monster of theirs. Aside from this your partner may sacrifice your partner's monster or yours for a tribute, ritual, fusion, or synchro summon." he explained. "Now that that's out of the way all of you have five minutes to pick names for your teams. Once you do come up to us and one person from each team may come and write the name. After all of every team has given their team's name we will draw to decide who duels when." he said.

"What do you think?" Shawn asked Kara and Luna.

"What about..." Kara began.

"We're not using a name you got on an abridged series." Shawn interrupted.

"How'd you know what I was gonna suggest?" asked Kara.

"Are you kidding?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

Five years earlier

"We'll be called Team Four Star!" Kara said excited.

"Oh crap." Shawn said.

Back to present

"What? They're hilarious." Kara said in her defense.

"I'm not saying they aren't but it's seems kind of ridiculous that we're using that kind of name." Shawn said.

"What's Team Four Star?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'll show you after school." Shawn said. "But what should we call ourselves?"

"Well what kinda deck do you use Shawn?" asked Kara.

"Mine's mostly hero cards." Shawn said.

"And yours?" asked Kara turning to Luna.

"Mostly fairy tale type monsters." Luna replied. Kara placed her hand on her chin in thought before her eyes kinda shimmered which made Shawn slowly step away from her with a sweatdrop.

"I've got the perfect name. What about calling ourselves the Warriors of the Night." she suggested. Luna thought the name wasn't that bad while Shawn just stared.

"It's nice." Luna said.

"Well it's a little over the top but it's a good name." Shawn said.

"Plus since you and I are, well you know." Kara said to Shawn quietly.

"Vampires?" asked Luna.

"You told her?" Kara asked.

"Hey I had to. There were a lot of things that even a human with abilities similar to ours wouldn't be able to do." Shawn whispered back to her.

"So you're a vampire too?" Luna asked.

"Well we're not full vampires." Shawn said to Luna in a low tone.

"We're actually both Dhamphirs which are born from a vampire and a human." Kara said.

"Anyway sounds like we've got our name picked out." Shawn said.

"Hey guys." Leo called out as he, Dexter, and another boy who had blue hair with bangs that went to his shoulders.

"Hey Leo looks like you've got a hell of a team there." Shawn said with a smile.

"Yep and we've got some of the best machine monsters with our decks together." Leo said confidentially.

"So who's this?" Kara asked.

"Name's Johnny." he said looking at Kara. "So you're the new girl. I'm hoping you're as good a dueling as your cousin here."

"Well I like keeping people in suspense." Kara said.

"I can vouch for that," Shawn said. "Once when we were younger she wanted to keep us in suspense while we watched a movie so she paused it..."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Leo said.

"for three hours." Shawn finished making everyone stare at her.

"I thought it would be funny, and it kinda was." Kara said in her defense with a small giggle. "So have you boys thought of the name of your team?" she asked with a smile that made the three blush.

"Well since we're all using machines we're thinking of calling ourselves the Machine Kings." Leo said.

"Not bad but what about calling yourselves Mechanical Mayhem." suggested Kara. "It makes you guys sound much more menacing." 'Too bad that one way or another you sound like a bad 80's rock band.' she thought to herself.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shawn said to her trying not to laugh.

"It sounds kinda cool." Leo said. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Dexter said.

"Me too." said Johnny.

"Well I guess we should each pick the person who will go to tell the teach what our team names are." he said turning to his own team.

"Well why don't you go." suggested Kara looking at Luna.

"You sure? Both of you?" he asked looking at Luna.

"Sure." Luna said with a smile that made Shawn blush. Kara saw it and giggled a little.

"Well then why don't you guys pick your guy and we'll go together." Shawn said.

"I'll go." Leo declared proudly.

"Then let's go." Shawn said. As the two walked to the teachers Kara got a mischievous smile on her face.

"So Luna how long have you had Yusei living with you and your brother." she asked.

"Not long after we defeated the dark signers." Luna replied. "He said he didn't like the idea of two kids so young to be living alone."

"And how long have you liked Shawn for?" Kara asked in a mischievous tone.

"W-what?" Luna asked blushing bright red.

"Oh come on. You don't need to hide it." Kara said. "If there's one thing I know it's when someone likes someone else." she said with a smile.

"It's just that I'm not sure." Luna said. "When I first saw him I did wonder but it was only because he wasn't wearing shirt." she whispered.

"Knowing him Shawn probably wondered if his body temp would stay at its normal." Kara whispered back with giggle.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well since I'm the aquatic guardian my powers focus around moister which allows me to keep my body at a cool temperature or even below 40 degrees." Kara began. "That being said Shawn's actually my opposite which keeps his temperature above what's normal for people." she explained. "Actually I wonder if Shawn could survive being in a volcano." Hearing this made Luna look at Kara a little scared. "What? I was just wondering. It's not like I'd throw him into a volcano." she said defensively.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Luna said.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"How come your parents and Shawn's parents let you come alone?" Luna asked.

"I don't know about my Uncle but my parents knew what I was gonna have to do but I actually hadn't seen Shawn's parents in a while." she replied.

"I asked him about that but Shawn changed the subject." Luna said.

"Weird. Maybe we should ask him about it later." Kara said. A few minutes later Leo and Shawn returned.

"See that's why you don't ask a girl about something like that." Shawn said with a smile as Leo rubbed his cheek.

"Don't ask." Leo said walking back to his team. The two girls then turned to Shawn who was snickering. "He tried to ask out a girl but asked her how much she could eat." Hearing this they started snickering.

"I've gotta admit I didn't think he'd be so direct about something like that." Kara said.

"May I have your attention please." said Mr. Mattews called out a few minutes later. "We will now begin. The first duel will be the Warriors of the Night dueling against the Angels of Spells. Please step forth." he said signaling the two groups to step in front of everyone. Shawn, Luna, and Kara looked at their opponents with a smile. The group consisted of three girls each with small differences in their clothing. The first girl had violet hair which was styled similar to Luna's but with her tails being much longer and had red eyes. The second had more magentaish hair which was tied into two rings on the sides of her head and had blue eyes. The last girl had blue hair and had it tied in a manner that made a bun in the back of her head with two sticks making an X. "Each captain will take the first turn in the groups so let's flip to decide who goes first." he said pulling out a coin. "Call it." he said flipping the coin into the air.

"Tails." said the girl.

"And tails it is." said Mr. Mattews. The two teams then stood in front of each other.

"I'm Shawn."

"I'm Luna."

"and I'm Kara."

"I'm Lauren." said the girl with blue hair.

"I'm Wisteria." said the girl with violet hair.

"And I'm Rayna." said the girl with magenta hair as all six held out their duel disks causing all of them to get into duel mode. Then all six slid their decks into them allowing the disks to shuffle their decks. (Angels of Spells 8000, Warriors of the Night 8000)

"I'll draw first then." Rayna said drawing. "I'll start by playing a monster in defense and two cards face down." she said placing her cards. "I end my turn."

"My draw then!" declared Shawn. "Alright I'll start by activating the spell card Dance of the Storm which allows me to special summon Galactic Hero Storm Master (Level 6, Light, Fairy/Effect, 2900/2500) straight outta my deck." he said as the a monster with white hair surrounded by lighting appeared from the spell.

"No way how can a monster by that strong?" asked Wisteria.

"Because of its abilities." Shawn explained. "If Storm Master is special summoned with Dance of the Storm then she can't attack and if she's still on the field at the end of the turn I take three fourths of her ATK points as damage." he explained.

"So you're gonna release her?" asked Rayna.

"Something like that." he said with a smile. "Now I'll summon Magma Soldier (Level 1, Fire, Pyro/Effect, 200/100) in attack mode." he declared as a monster that looked like a red blob with smoke coming out of it appeared. "Now I activate Magma Soldier's ability which lets me raise his level by discarding a number of cards equal to how much I want to raise his level." he explained taking one of the cards in his hand. "Now I discard one card to make his level two so I can tune him with Storm Master!" he explained as his Magma Soldier became two stars which extended to large green rings. This was followed by Storm Master jumping through the rings causing her to become transparent as six stars appeared in her and aligned causing a tunnel of light. "The volcanic power will now erupt into the massive force. Unleash the power of the exploding earth!" he chanted. "Synchro Summon! Burst beyond the limits! Magma Dragon (Level 8, Fire, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 3000/2400)!" he yelled out as a from the tunnel emerged an orangeish dragon with a fiery aura which seemed to have cracks from which it had magma along with glowing red eyes and a bright red aura as it let out a roar. "Now because the tuner monster used was a fire attribute monster this turn my dragon is able to destroy a spell or trap card and a monster card on the field. However now my dragon won't be able to attack until my next turn so now Magma Dragon Erupting Star!" Upon command the roared into the sky causing what looked like some fire balls to fall from the sky destroying one of the spell or traps and the face down monster. "I'll play three cards face down and end my turn there."

"Alright my draw!" declared Wisteria. Even though the little tournament had just started there were already some of the upperclassmen watching. Among them was Akiza who was there because she was a lot further ahead than most of her class. As the few upperclassmen who were watching watched a new girl went to sit next to Akiza.

"Pardon me but are you Akiza Izinksi?" asked the girl with a British accent. The girl wore the same uniform all the girls wore but had long blond hair which was tied in a pony tail and had light blue eyes.

"Yes I am." Akiza replied. "Wait are you the new student?"

"Yes." the girl replied. "I actually start tomorrow but I wanted get a feel of the school. My name's Jessica Knight by the way." she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Akiza said.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet the number 1 ranked duelist in the academy." Jessica said with a smile.

"So you've heard of me?" asked Akiza.

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to meet you for some time now." Jessica said with a smile. "And I wanted to ask something of you." she added.

"What is it?" asked Akiza.

"Well I was told that tomorrow I'd have a tag duel and I was wondering if you'd be my partner."

"Well I don't see why not." said Akiza with a small laugh.

"Thanks and what's going on?"

"Two of the younger classes are having a tag tournament." Akiza replied.

"Ooo. Sounds fun." Jessica said with a smile. "So anyone you know there?"

"The team with the dragon are my friends Luna and Shawn as well as his cousin Kara." Akiza replied.

"Big dragon." Jessica said. 'Now then let's see how good the guardians of fire and water can duel.' she thought to herself.

"I'll start by playing Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Level 4, Light, Fairy/Effect, 1400/1000) in defense mode." Wisteria declared as a silver monster with arms appeared.

"Why would she play a weak monster?" asked Kara suspiciously.

"Now my monster's effect comes into play allowing me to add a ritual spell card from my deck to my hand." Wisteria explained as her disk stuck out a card from the middle of her deck which she took.

"A ritual?" asked Kara.

"Now I'll play two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Wisteria said sliding two cards face down.

"Alright then my draw." Luna declared. "Since this is my standby phase I can activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug (Level 1, Light, Insect/Effect, 0/0) by revealing it to you guys our life points go up 500 points." she said showing her card to the other team. (WoN 8500, AoS 8000) "Now I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Level 4, Light, Beast/Effect, 1800/1000) in attack mode." she declared as the white unicorn with the blue fiery mane appeared before her. "Now I activate my unicorn's effect which let's me draw a card from my deck and if its an equip spell I can add it to my hand." she explained drawing and then adding the card to her hand. "Now I play two cards face down and end my turn." she said sliding two cards into her disk.

"How come you didn't attack?" asked Kara.

"Two traps." Shawn replied. "One of Luna's greatest assets as a duelist is having the sense to be cautious. It's why she tends to be considered smart for her age." he said which caused Luna to blush lightly.

"My draw!" Rayna declared. Then she looked at the cards on the field before looking at her hand. "I start with the spell Terraforming which allows me to add a field spell from my deck to my hand." she explained as one card came out of her duel disk which she took. Then her disk shuffled her deck. "Now I activate my field spell. The Magical Citadel of Endymion!" she declared as a slot opened from the end of her disk allowing her to place the card.

"Well thank you." said Shawn. "You activated a special surprised I played face down."

"What?" asked Rayna.

"At any given time if a field spell is activated this card instantly activates." explained Shawn as one of his face down cards arose. "The continuous spell card Multi Field. Once this spell becomes active then all duelists must activate field spells from their decks." he explained as a card came out of the decks of Shawn, Luna, Kara, and Lauren. "With this I'll be activating the field spell Galactic Dark Realm Lunar Palace!"

"I'll activate Luminous Spark." declared Luna.

"Now I'll play one of faves. The card known as Path of Hope." she declared. Once her card activated first a large white palace with beautiful pillars as well as water which fell from the pillars. Then behind the palace was a shining light which made it look almost celestial before the doors opened allowing what looked like a path with various plants and insects to grow.

"I'll activate the field spell Dragon Ravine." she said. When she activated it first a large citadel appeared with some clouds before some large rock formations appeared on both sides.

"Well then back to my turn." said Rayna just before there was a temblor which caused everyone all the students and teachers to lose their balance. "What's going on?" she asked as she fell as Luna's mark began glowing.

"No way." she said.

"Not good." said Shawn as the wristbands he had on had a faint glow as did the marks on Kara's ankles which lucky for them went unnoticed. Just then five black duel runners with spikes broke though parts of the school before they landed in front of them. This caused a panic which caused everyone to start running allowing Jessica to split from Akiza. Then two more duelists landed in front of them in matching runners.

"Now then who here has the rarest cards?" asked one of the men.

"Who are you?" asked Kara.

"We're the Shadow Slashers." he replied. "And we're here to take the rarest cards you've all got."

"What do we do? We can't transform in front of everyone." whispered Kara.

"We don't have to." replied Shawn also whispering. "Remember how when we were younger I always like watching disappearing act?" he asked holding a small black marble. Kara saw it an smiled before Shawn dropped it causing it explode into a cloud of black smoke which allowed the six students to escape from in front of them.

"Look for them. We have to get that kid's Dark Magician Girl." yelled out another of the men. By now the classes had scattered and were hiding. Luna, Kara, and Shawn were currently hiding in between two of the school's buildings.

"Who are they looking for?" asked Kara.

"I think me." replied Shawn showing his cousin his Dark Magician Girl card.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Luna.

"I think we've only got one choice." said Shawn showing a fire ball in his hand. "Luna stay here at the school and tell the teach that we got separated. Kara and I will challenge them to a turbo duel to lead them away."

"But are you sure you'll be able to?" asked Luna concerned.

"We'll have to try." said Kara.

"Alright then good luck." said she said to the two before kissing Shawn's cheek causing him to turn bright red before she left.

"Hey focus lover boy." said Kara snapping her fingers in his face.

"Right. Sorry." he said. "Inferno Blaze." he said as his body was engulfed by fire.

"Aquatica Flow." said Kara as her body was engulfed in water which then froze. Then both elements disappeared revealing Inferno and Aquatica. "So how do we get our runners here?"

"I added a little something to them." Inferno said with a smile. "Come on, follow me." he said as he started floating up to the roof followed by his cousin. When they got there he whispered something in her ear which she smiled about. The two then let out loud whistles which caught the attention of the attackers. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked holding up the Dark Magician Girl card.

"Get him!" yelled out one of the guys. The two smiled when they heard a pair of engines before jumping off the roof in order to land on their moving runners. The two young Guardians then took off followed by them. Unknown to the men who had attacked there was another runner which was several yards behind them.

"Do you feel that?" asked Aquatica.

"Yeah. It seems like the third Guardian's finally appeared." replied Inferno. "And not a moment too soon. I don't think we'd be able to take these guys on with just two of us."

"Then it's a good thing Yusei's behind her." said Aquatica. Just then the two moved to catch up with Inferno and Aquatica. The third guardian had long white hair, wore white pants, with a while short sleeve shirt, a sword at her left side, white fingerless gloves and currently had a white helmet. Her runner was white with black stripes with designs on the sides that resembled feathers.

"Well look who joined the party." said Inferno as the four moved a bit more ahead.

"Yusei it's great you're here." said Aquatica.

"Well I'm guessing this Guardian/Signer thing works both ways doesn't it Kara?" he asked.

"You already figured it out?" she asked.

"Pardon my intrusion but shouldn't we take care of them?" asked the new Guardian. "I'm Angel by the way."

"Pleasure. Now let's show these guys what happens when you attack a school." said Inferno as the four hit buttons on their runners.

"Duel Mode Engaged." said a mechanical voice as the other seven caught up.

"You think we'll still be able to take them on?" asked Aquatica as the four lead the seven guys into a duel lane.

"We've got three Guardians and a Signer." said Inferno. "I think we can manage." he said closing his eyes. 'Luna can you hear me?' he thought.

At the academy Luna and Leo had gone into the classroom with the other students where the teacher was trying to keep them calm when Luna heard something in her mind.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

'Luna it's me. Shawn.' he thought to her.

'Shawn?' she thought back.

'Yeah. Listen I don't have much time. Aquatica, Yusei, a new Guardian, and I are about to turbo duel the jerks who attacked the school so I need you cover for us with the teach until we can get back.'

'Alright but how are we communicating?'

'Guardian/Signer telepathy. Once each Signer comes into contact with their Guardian and they find out who they are they'll gain the ability to communicate telepathically. Look I'll explain it to you when we get back for now can you cover for us?'

'I'll do what I can but please be careful.'

'I will. Thanks.' he thought before opening his eyes.

"Alright Luna's gonna try to cover for us until we get back." said Inferno.

"If this is how you challenge us then you'd all prepare to lose." said the guy in the front. "You three head back." he said signaling three of his men. The three nodded and used the side of the lane to ramp off before the space began to rippled and they vanished.

"What was that?" asked Yusei.

"I think we better focus on this." said Angel as the eight drew their hand. (Yusei 4000 SPC 0, Inferno 4000 SPC 0, Aquatica 4000 SPC 0, Angel 4000 SPC 0, Mercenary 1 4000 SPC 0, Mercenary 2 4000 SPC 0, Mercenary 3 4000 SPC 0, Mercenary 4 4000 SPC 0)

"Then I'll start." declared the first of the enemies draw a card. "Perfect. I'll start with a monster in defense mode and I'll play two cards face down." he said setting his cards. "I'll end my turn."

"My draw then." said Aquatica drawing. (Yusei SPC 1, Inferno SPC 1, Aquatica SPC 1, Angel SPC 1, Mercenary 1 SPC 1, Mercenary 2 SPC 1, Mercenary 3 SPC 1, Mercenary 4 SPC 1)

"First I activate the Speed Spell Overboost!" said Aquatica. "With this I gain 4 speed counters this turn but at the end of it my counters go down to 1." she explained. (Yusei SPC 1, Inferno SPC 1, Aquatica SPC 5, Angel SPC 1, Mercenary 1 SPC 1, Marinara 2 SPC 1, Mercenary 3 SPC 1, Mercenary 4 SPC 1) "With that done I can now play the Speed Spell Speed Fusion!" she declared. "I use it to fuse Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (Level 4, Wind, Dragon, 1400/1200) with my Pyro Knight Elin (Level 3, Fire, Warrior/Effect, 1200/1100)!" she said as the two monsters appeared and were absorbed into the spell. "The elemental force unites the powers of the protectors. Now watch as their strengths unite and become one. Bring forth a new power Elemental Knight Darkfire Knight (Level 6, Dark, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2100/1400)!" she chanted as from the card emerged a monster in an armor which was magenta with black fire that formed a cape. "Now when Darkfire Knight is fusion summoned I can draw one card and if it's a monster card I can summon it regardless of level or effect. However if the card I draw is a trap or spell then I have to send it along with another card from my hand to my graveyard. So let's take a look." she said drawing. She then sighed and revealed a trap card. Then she sent it to her graveyard along with another card from her hand.

"Looks like you've got bad luck little girl." said the first mercenary. This caused Inferno and Angel to smile and Aquatica to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The trap I sent to the graveyard was something called Frost Draw." replied Aquatica. "You see when this trap is activated on the field it keeps my opponent from drawing on their next turn but guess what. If this card is sent from my deck to the graveyard in a tag duel my partner or partners can draw a card each and if it's a monster they can be summoned." she explained as Yusei, Inferno, and Angel all drew a card.

"I summon Shield Warrior (Level 4, Earth, Warrior/Effect, 800/1600) in defense mode." said Yusei as the warrior with the large shield appeared.

"I summon Galactic Hero Biohazard (Level 4, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1600/1000) in attack mode!" declared Inferno as a girl in a yellow dress who had the biohazard symbol in the front of her dress long black hair and a golden glow around her body appeared.

"I summon Elzia, Warrior Protector of Libra (Level 2, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1000/200)!" said Angel as a woman with a who had a toga and a sword that had a balance scale in between the handle and the blade.

"Now I end my turn with a pair of face downs." said Aquatica setting her cards. "Now I end my turn so my counters go down to one."

"Alright then it's my turn!" declared the second mercenary drawing a card.

"You fools!" called out a booming voice. "Did you forget our objective?"

"B-but sir. We're doing this to get that card." said the mercenary.

"You fools have already called too much attention to us. Return NOW!" said the voice angrily.

"Y-yes sir." said the mercenaries before they disappeared in ripples. This caused all the holograms to disappear allowing them exit the duel lane.

"Are you two okay?" Yusei asked the two younger Guardians.

"We're fine." said Aquatica. "I'm kinda disappointed though. I was really in the mood for a turbo duel." Angel couldn't help but giggle at this.

"So you're the third guardian." said Inferno going up to Angel.

"Indeed I am." replied Angel.

"And you already know your guardian's identity so I'm guessing you know who I am." said Inferno to Yusei.

"Yes." said Yusei. "But you are one of the only people your age with a runner so it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I seriously hadn't thought of that." said Inferno sheepishly. "Anyway we better get back to school. Luna's covering for us."

"I need to get going as well." said Angel.

"Alright then we'll see you around man." said Inferno as his body became engulfed in fire, Aquatica's was swallowed by water, and Angel's began to glow. Then the three vanished. Shortly after Shawn and Kara ran into the classroom out of breath.

"I don't get why we couldn't just fly here." whispered Kara.

"Oh yeah that's just what we need. For everyone to see a couple of kids fly to school." whispered back Shawn as the two sat down. "So where's the teach?" he asked Luna.

"I don't know." replied Luna.

'Looks like this place is gonna get interesting.' thought Jessica walking by the classroom. 'But looks like they're after more than before.' she thought before disappearing.


End file.
